Del lado equivocado
by Mary Martin
Summary: A pesar de ser hermanos, Ikki y Shun son muy pero muy diferentes. Tanto así que han llegado a desear que el otro esté en sus zapatos para que pueda entender su forma de ser. Por azares del destino, esto se les va a cumplir trayendo como consecuencia una serie de situaciones raras y divertidas que tendrán que superar.
1. ASI NO ERA

**DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

**Por Mary Martín**

**Hola a todos. Hoy 9 de septiembre ¡Es cumpleaños de Shun! así que ahí les va un nuevo fic para celebrarlo. Muchos pensarán: ¿Por qué rayos no termina sus otros fics antes de empezar este? Pues yo me pregunto lo mismo y no sé qué responderme. Sé que este tema ya esta muy usado, pero no pude resistir las ganas de poner a estos dos hermanitos en apuros. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Sólo los tomo prestados para compartir mis ocurrencias con otros fans y sin afán de lucro, porque dudo mucho que alguien quiera pagar medio centavo por leer la locura que les presento a continuación.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**ASÍ NO ERA**

Era un sábado como cualquier otro. Como ya era costumbre Ikki, Hyoga y Shun se reunían en una disco para no perder contacto ya que cada quien estaba haciendo su vida y no querían dejar de ser unidos a pesar de eso. Claro que el fénix iba a regaña dientes sólo por Shun ya que odiaba los grupos. Al principio se juntaban todos, pero ahora Shiryu estaba en china razón por la que ya no lo veían mas que en fechas especiales. Seiya y Saori solían salir solos como pareja, así que se podría decir que ellos quedaban del grupo, ellos y la entrometida de June, según Ikki, que todavía no lograba asimilar que ahora fuera novia de su hermanito. La pareja se había sentado cerca de la pista de baile y lo otros en la barra por lo que Shun se turnaba en ir de aquí para allá y estar al mismo tiempo con su novia y sus hermanos, cosa que a Ikki le venía como una patada en los... tobillos... pues odiaba tener que compartirlo.

Hyoga e Ikki se la pasaban bebiendo y discutiendo qué si el equipo de fútbol al que le iban era mejor que el del otro y cosas así. El menor llegó a tiempo pues ya se iban a dar hasta por debajo de la lengua.

– ¿Acaso estás ciego? – Hyoga de plano quería golpear gente – ¡Claro que fue penal! Le llegó por detrás

– ¡Nada que ver! Se tiró tremendo clavado – Atentos a la tele ya que veían el partido y pelaban al mismo tiempo

– Hola ¿Y ahora que pasa? – dijo al ver que estaban mandándose miradas que matan

– ¡Ajá! Aquí está Shun – Hyoga se le acerca y le pasa un brazo por los hombros – eres el más imparcial así que di si fue penal o no

– Obvio me va a dar la razón – dijo Ikki confiado

Shun sonrió pues al parecer no había nada más importante en el mundo en ese momento para ellos que ganar esa discusión. Miró de reojo a June que esperaba algo impaciente a que regresara. Así que sin mas remedio vio la repetición de la jugada y proclamó su veredicto.

– Pues sí, definitivamente fue penal

– ¡Ja! Ahí tienes – Hyoga levanta los brazos triunfal. Ikki mira incrédulo a su hermano

– ¡Shun! ¿Que rayos te sucede? Eres hermano mio o de él – dijo más que indignado

– Lo siento Ikki pero no solo lo empujó por la espalda sino que además lo trabó por abajo

Ikki se tuvo que aguantar las burlas del patito mientras pensaba la forma de torturar a su lindo otooto. Luego fueron a una mesa ya que el juego terminó, pero aun así seguían debatiendo otro rato mientras Shun pedía unos refrescos para regresar lo mas pronto posible con June, estando algo nervioso pues la chica que lo atendía en la barra le estaba coqueteando con descaro total.

– Aquí tienes, guapo

– Gracias – tomando los vasos que le daba

– De nada, bebé. Por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

– Shun – respondió un tanto incómodo

– Yo me llamo Gabriela, soy signo aries, vivo en el 115 de esta calle departamento 6 y casualmente soy soltera y sin compromiso

– Errr.. ok... – dijo sin entender por qué le había dado tanta información para luego emprender la huida – bueno, me esperan asi que adiós.

Casi casi se fue corriendo de ahí abriéndose paso entre las parejas que bailaban. Pero cuando volvió donde su novia con las bebidas, se topó con algo que no esperaba. Un tipo aparentemente alcoholizado, se había sentado junto a June y trataba de convencerla de salir a bailar.

– Vamos, nena, sólo está canción y ya, no te hagas la difícil

– No, gracias – dijo lo más cortésmente posible tratando de alejarse de aquel sujeto – mi novio está por regresar y no creo que le agrade encontrarlo aquí

– Si tienes novio ¿Cómo es que te deja aquí solita aburriéndote? Ven, vamos a divertirnos – la toma de la mano y la jala. En ese momento Shun ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca por lo que dejando lo que traía en la mesa de a lado, puso la mano en el hombro de aquel tipo

– Me parece que la señorita te ha dicho que no

– Y a ti ¿Quién te preguntó, mocoso?

Le lanzó un puñetazo, el cual Shun pudo esquivar con mucha facilidad. Hizo un nuevo intento de golpearlo pero esta vez él se hizo a un lado por lo que el otro pasó de largo y fue a estrellarse con una mesa. De inmediato, todos los presentes voltearon hacia el lugar del conflicto y entre ellos Ikki que se limitó a observar de lejos, esperando que su hermanito le partiera la cara a ese idiota que molestaba a June... sólo que eso no pasó.

– Maldito niño, deja de huir y pelea como hombre – esta vez Shun detuvo su puño y ejerciendo algo de presión habló con seriedad

– Será mejor que te calmes. No deseo pelear contigo. Sólo déjanos en paz y te dejaré ir ¿De acuerdo? – Ikki seguía con los brazos cruzados y los pies sobre la mesa esperando a ver a qué horas empezaba a correr sangre

– Está bien, está bien, tranquilo no te enfades – dijo temeroso sintiendo que su puño iba a terminar hecho polvo. Shun lo soltó.

– ¡Uyuyuy! Ese bebé si que te dio tu merecido ¿No? – Se burlaban sus amigos

Ya se disponía a regresar a la mesa con June pero el tipo quería hacerle pagar la humillación

– Espera, se te olvidaron tus bebidas – dijo al tiempo que le aventaba el contenido de los vasos en su camisa

Listo. Eso era todo lo que Ikki necesitaba para estallar en llamas. Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de su silla tirándola en el acto y fue de inmediato a agarrar a ese por sus ropas ignorando a Hyoga que trató de persuadirlo

– ¡Con mi hermano no te metas, imbécil! – acertándole un leve puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente

– ¡Ikki! – reprendió Shun indignado de que usara su fuerza de ese modo

– ¿Qué? – respondió de mala gana

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haberlo matado – agachándose para cerciorándose de que el hombre no estuviera tan grave. Sólo estaba algo maltratado y con la lengua de fuera, con cara de cucaracha fumigada pero nada más.

– Ganas no me faltaron – mirando a Shun bastante molesto, él se incorporó y le sostuvo la mirada – además todo es culpa tuya

– ¿Mía? – preguntó igual de enfadado mientas June se acercaba a él pues notaba gran tensión entre los hermanos

– Claro. Si lo hubieras puesto en su lugar desde el principio yo no hubiera tenido que venir a salvarte

– ¿Salvarme de qué? Es un tipo cualquiera, no un espectro de Hades por si no te diste cuenta

– Shun, tranquilo – June lo toma del brazo tratando de calmarlo

– Estaba molestando a tu novia ¿Qué más razón quieres para partirle la cara? – adoraba a su hermanito pero a veces le exasperaba que fuera tan pasivo – Y no me digas que no te molestó ni tantito eso que te hizo – señalando su camisa empapada

– Es sólo refresco, Ikki, no me voy a morir

– Bueno chicos, ya fue suficiente – poniéndose en medio para evitar que pase a mayores – ven Shun, hay que cambiarte – le pone una mano en la mejilla y suavemente le voltea la cara hacia ella para dar por terminada la guerra de miradas que protagonizaba junto a su hermano – vamos, estás todo mojado

– Sí, pero...

– Él estará bien – dijo al entender que su novio estaba muy preocupado por el pobre infortunado que hizo enfadar a Ikki

Entre dos de sus amigos lo arrastraron a la salida buscando un taxi para llevarlo al hospital. La música volvió a sonar y todo siguió como antes. Ikki había salido del lugar echando fuego por todos lados. Hyoga decidió que era mejor seguirlo para cersiorarse de que no calcinara a nadie por ahí.

Shun tuvo que interrumpir su cita para regresar a su departamento, darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Seguía muy decepcionado de Ikki. June estaba sentada en la cama viéndolo pasar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado peleando él sólo, ya que cuando intentaba decirle algo, él ya estaba alegando otra cosa.

– ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? No tenía por qué usar la fuerza en alguien indefenso – Sabía que Ikki había que tenido que vivir cosas horribles durante su entrenamiento por lo que se había vuelto así como era, pero no podía justificar su comportamiento de ningún modo – No era necesario romperle la nariz y tirarle dos dientes ¿No crees?

– Pues...

– ¿Cuál es su problema? No puede ir por la vida repartiendo golpes a la más mínima provocación. Debe entender que las peleas se acabaron y ya no hay razón para usar la violencia.

Hyoga por su parte estaba igual que June. Ikki se había ido a meter a un antro a beber y el pobre pato tuvo el infortunio de tener que seguirlo por el bien de la humanidad. Estaba ahí sentado escuchando todos los argumentos del fénix que con cada palabra se iba enfureciendo más y más

– ¿Qué rayos está mal en su cabeza? Hasta cuando va a entender que si no se defiende, la gente va a seguir abusando de él

– Bueno, yo opino que...

– No puede dejar que un idiota lo trate como quiera sin siquiera meter las manos para evitarlo – dijo ignorándolo y siguiendo con su discurso – Será muy mi hermano pero en serio que hay veces en que me gustaría zarandearlo hasta el cansancio hasta que se de cuenta que hay veces en que sólo con violencia se resuelven las cosas. Ya no es un niño, ya debería haber madurado y entenderlo. Debería ser más agresivo ¿No crees?

– Si Shun fuera mas violento, no sería Shun. Su forma de ser es lo que lo hace único. Es como si le pidieras que renunciara a lo que es sólo para darte gusto. Además no me lo imagino como tú. Con ustedes dos partiéndole la cara a todo el que se les ponga enfrente, este mundo no duraría ni medio día.

– Y a ti ¿Quién rayos te preguntó, pato metiche?

– Pues tú – respondió temeroso pues el otro poquito más y lo calcina con la mirada

Después de un rato, June trató de convencer a su novio de ir a ver una película para alegrarlo un poco. Él estaba recostado en la cama con el ánimo por lo suelos, ella sentada a su lado acariciando su mejilla.

– No me gusta verte así, amor. Mejor salgamos para olvidarnos de esto ¿Sí?

– No se si sea buena idea – dijo algo triste incorporándose un poco

– Vamos, me prometiste llevarme al cine hace mas de un mes ¿Acaso vas a romper tu promesa? – poniendo ojos de cachorrito extraviado

– Perdóname, lo había olvidado

– Creo que todavía llegamos a la última función – mirando el reloj de pared – además, si nos apuramos, cuando volvamos podemos hacer otra cosa antes de dormir – le susurra al oído

– Ok. Vamos entonces.

Se incorpora rápidamente y la jala de la mano para salir de inmediato. Ella estaba contenta de haber podido convencerlo ya que ahora estaba más tranquilo dejando a un lado lo ocurrido con Ikki, pero dio la casualidad de que pasaron por el antro justo cuando él y Hyoga iban saliendo. El mayor seguía muy alterado y no se molestó en disimularlo

– ¡Vaya! Veo que ya te cambiaste la camisa ¿Y esta si es a prueba de agua? Digo, no vaya a ser que te derramen algo por accidente

Al oír esto, Shun bajó la cabeza realmente triste de que su hermano pensara que era un débil. Hyoga en ese momento lo quiso agarrar a patadas por ser tan duro con su amigo. June lo miraba preocupada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua?

– No, Ikki. Sólo quería disculparme por la forma en que te hablé hace rato. Lo siento.

– ¡Maldición, Shun! ¿Por qué rayos te disculpas? Si quieres golpearme en la cara ¡Hazlo! se que en el fondo tienes ganas de hacerlo

– Nunca levantaría mi mano contra ti, eres mi hermano – se armó de valor para verlo a los ojos con sinceridad – Vamos, June, la película está por comenzar

– Si – respondió algo preocupada pues notó que una lágrima estaba a punto de escapársele

Ikki los miró alejarse mientras caminaban tomados de la mano. Ahora estaba muchísimo más enojado que antes, pero no con su hermano sino con él mismo. Apretó los puños con fuerza para luego patear una lata que estaba en el suelo la cual terminó a varios kilómetros mas allá. Hyoga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para controlarse y no terminar encerrándolo en un ataúd de hielo después de darle un buen par de bofetadas.

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué lo tratas de ese modo? – le da un empujón en el hombro

– Se que fui algo duro con él

– ¿Algo? – preguntó iracundo con enormes dientes de tiburón maniático – lo hiciste llorar ¡Tarado!

– ¿Y crees que no me duele verlo así?

– Pues déjame decirte que lo disimulas muy bien

– ¿Quieres saber por qué lo trato así?

– A ver, ilústrame – cruzándose de brazos

– Quiero que se vuelva más duro y se defienda cuando sea necesario porque no voy a poder protegerlo todo el tiempo, no voy a vivir para siempre

– ¡Gracias al cielo! – murmuró por lo bajo

– ¿Qué? – casi escupiéndole un ojo

– No, nada, continua – dijo nervioso mientras escurría el sudor de su frente

– Quiero que cuando eso pase, pueda morir tranquilo de saber que ya no me necesita para pelear sus batallas, que ya es un hombre maduro y que sabe defenderse. Ya vi morir a dos personas muy importantes para mi – dijo con melancolía recordando a su madre y a Esmeralda – Shun es todo para mi, no soportaría una pérdida más ¿Entiendes?

– ¿Y por qué rayos no se lo dices así en vez de hacerlo sentir que te ha decepcionado, que te avergüenzas de él?

– Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa

– No hace falta que lo digas ¿Como crees que se siente al ver esa mirada en tus ojos? ¿O no te diste cuenta de lo enojado que estaba consigo mismo al sentir que no es lo que tu esperabas de un hermano?

Ikki ya no dijo nada, se quedo pensando en Shun mientras caminaba a su departamento sin muchas ganas. Luego fue por una botella de licor y se trepó al techo donde tendió una manta para recostarse y mirar las estrellas mientras reflexionaba lo ocurrido. En tanto su hermanito estaba a las afueras del cine esperando la hora para entrar. Miraba la hermosa luna cuando June llegó con una mega cubeta de palomitas suficientes para alimentar a un ejército.

– La cena está lista – dijo tratando de ver por encima de la cubetota

– ¿Nada más? – preguntó sarcásticamente con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza y una sonrisita nerviosa

– Cierto, hacen falta refrescos y golosinas... ya vuelvo... – va de nuevo a la tienda

– June, era broma, yo solo... ok, ahora te alcanzo... – dijo resignado viendo que iba a pedir todo lo que hubiera disponible

Suspiró profundamente volviendo su vista al firmamento. La imagen de Ikki se hizo presente de inmediato ¿Seguiría molesto con él? Quería hablarle para decirle que no lo culpaba por ser así con él.

– Niisan, sé que debe ser difícil tener un hermano como yo. Pero no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir que pienses que soy un bebé indefenso que necesita que lo salven todo el tiempo. Sé defenderme, más no quiero hacerlo usando la violencia ya que puedo llegar a hacer mucho daño a pesar de que haga todo lo posible por evitarlo... es complicado... necesitarías estar en mi lugar para entenderlo.

– Shun, creo que es más que obvio que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos... – pensaba Ikki en ese instante – es sólo que te quiero demasiado como para permitirme perderte, por eso necesito estar seguro de que estarás bien y que pelearás cuando sea necesario. Si te trato así es porque nadie me enseño a ser cariñoso pero no significa en ningún momento que te haya dejado de querer. No creas que me gusta ser así contigo. Ojalá pudieras comprenderme, es difícil ser el malo todo el tiempo ¿Sabes?

Ambos miraban tristemente la misma luna cuando de pronto una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo. Dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras cerraban los ojos por un momento.

– Cómo quisiera que mi hermano supiera lo que se siente ser yo

Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras la estrella desaparecía. En ese momento les pasó algo extraño pues sintieron un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y una sensación que no podían explicar. Inesperadamente un rayo iluminó el cielo lo cual les pareció muy raro ya que no había ni una sola nube de lluvia.

– ¡Rayos! No vuelvo a beber esta cosa – Ikki avienta la botella por ahí

– ¿Qué fue eso? – susurró Shun tocando su pecho con ambas manos y mirando de nuevo al cielo

– Shun... ¿Pasa algo?... Shun... – June lo toma del brazo para que le hiciera caso

– ¿Eh?

– Vamos que ya están pasando los cortos – dijo ella mientras arrastraba un carrito con todas las cosas que compró

– Ok – respondió preocupado de que se haya gastado todo su dinero en eso

Trataron de pasar el resto de la noche olvidando lo ocurrido, pero a la mañana siguiente todo iba a cambiar para ellos. Ikki despertó con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño con los ojos cerrados. Luego volvió a tirarse en la cama boca arriba y fue cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación, pensó que se trataba de Shun que quería arreglar las cosas, así que siguió sin abrir los ojos. Al menos hasta que sintió que alguien se trepaba sobre él

– ¿Pero qué...? – casi se muere ahí mismo al notar que June, estaba sentada en su cadera portando una blusa con un escote muy sensual – ¿June?

– Buenos días, dormilón. Ya despierta – hizo el intento de darle un beso pero Ikki alcanzó a reaccionar y la hizo a un lado con algo de brusquedad

– ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó horrorizado poniéndose lo mas lejos posible de la cama

– Intento darte un beso ¿Que tiene? – preguntó algo extrañada – anoche te hice mucho más que eso y no te molestó ¿O si? – dijo seductóramente mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios

– ¿Anoche? – preguntó temeroso. Anoche había quedado, no borracho, lo que le sigue... pero no era posible que... no, no, no, no puede ser... era la novia de su hermano, sería incapaz, por más ebrio que estuviera ni siquiera lo pensaría ¿Verdad? – ¿Que anoche no estabas con Shun?

– Claro... – dijo ahora si mega extrañadísima incorporándose de la cama y mirándolo con desconfianza – con quién más quisiera estar si no contigo... Shun...

– ¿Cómo... me llamaste? – a estas alturas pensó que la que estaba borracha era ella – A ver párate en un solo pie, da pequeños saltitos y recita el alfabeto al revés – dijo seriamente con cara de policía de tránsito, solo le falto sacar un alcoholímetro y ya quedaba perfecto

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué? – dijo sonriendo por las ocurrencias del muchacho – ¡Ah ya entiendo!... – cambiando su actitud mientras caminaba sensualmente – ¿Acaso me porté mal, oficial? – con voz seductora y rodeándolo lentamente – En ese caso tendrá que castigarme

Ahora si que estaba por darle un ataque al miocardio, una embolia o no sé que cosa. Se alejó de ella horrorizado y pensando que la novia de Shun era una loca pervertida. De hecho retrocedió tanto que chocó con una mesita en la que había un retrato de su hermano y él, el cual Ikki le había regalado en navidad. Fue hasta entonces que notó algo raro ¡Estaba en la habitación de Shun!

– ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?

Estaba tan distraído con el escote... digo... la presencia de June, que no había reaccionado su cerebro hasta ahora. Se frotó la cara con las manos tratando de buscarle lógica al asunto cuando notó que estas estaban mas blancas que de costumbre.

– ¡Oh no! – Seguía balbuceando sólo, por lo que chica ahora si comenzó a preocuparse

– Shun ¿Te sientes bien? – él la miró estupefacto y peor todavía cuando vio que detrás de ella la puerta del baño había quedado abierta y la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo de ahí no era la de él si no la de...

– ¡Oh no! – la hizo a un lado despacio y se dirigió ha dicho lugar que hasta casi se mete en el espejo porque no se la podía creer – ¡Oigan! ¡No me estaba refiriendo a esto! – gritó a quien sabe quien mientras ondeaba su puño con ira y miraba al techo.

Afuerita, June con celular en mano estaba a punto de llamar al doctor pues su novio estaba actuando rarísimo.

Continuará...


	2. ¿Y AHORA QUE?

**DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

**Por Mary Martín**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**

Decir que estaba aterrado era poco. El pobre fénix se fue a meter en el armario y ahí se encerró trabando la puerta tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. Se hallaba hecho bolita entre las bolsas de la ropa de invierno, abrazando un enorme oso que Shun el había regalado a su novia y meciéndose con él como si de un loco se tratara.

– Esto no está pasando... esto no está pasando... – Se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse él sólo – ¡Ya sé! Debo estar soñando, sí segurito que es eso

– Shun, amor ¿Estás bien? – June se agacha tratando de ver por entre las rendijas de la puerta. A Ikki le dieron náuseas de tan sólo escucharla llamarlo de ese modo

– Estás soñando ¡Despierta ya, tarado! – golpeándose la cabeza contra la madera logrando únicamente que le saliera un chichón en la frente... bueno... en la de Shun... ustedes me entienden

June se espantó al escuchar varios golpes provenientes del interior y uno que otro quejido. De pronto tocaron la puerta y corrió a abrir más rápido que el correcaminos de la tele. Se trataba del doctor que llegó lo más pronto que pudo. Si bien no había terminado de presentarse cuando June ya lo llevaba a rastras por la sala y las escaleras sin importarle un comino que el pobre se quejara. Llegaron pues hasta la habitación mientras le explicaba que él estaba muy raro.

– Oye, bebé, aquí esta el doctor ¿Por qué no sales para que podamos platicar un ratito? ¿Sí?... ¿Shun? – abrió el armario y no estaba, revisó por todos lados sin hallarlo ya que él se había salido por la ventana.

El fénix había aprovechado que lo dejaron solo y de inmediato fue a buscar a Shun en donde él había estado la noche anterior. Y sí, efectivamente como pensó Ikki, su hermanito se hallaba en El Volcán. Ah, pero no crean que este se encontraba en una isla desierta o algo así, para nada. El lugar se llamaba así, pero cero que ver con el nombre. Se trataba de un antro de perdición donde, al parecer, hubo una pelea ya que había muchos vidrios rotos y un montón de cosas tiradas por todos lados. De entre esas cosas había un muchacho debajo de una mesa, bastante despeinado y todo parecía indicar que la noche anterior se había puesto hasta las chanclas. Se sentía terrible, como si la cabeza le fuera explotar en cualquier momento. De pronto notó algo raro, era como si alguien le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello.

– ¿June? – balbuceó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos pero la luz le daba de lleno – ¿Qué haces, amor? – hablando torpemente por los efectos del alcohol – Tranquila que me haces cosquillas – revolviéndose un poco. Su situación empeoró cuando "ella" metió una "mano" por debajo se su camisa empezando por su cintura y subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho – no, espérate que puede llegar mi hermano – pero "ella" lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo recorriendo su cuerpo provocativamente – ¿En serio quieres otra vez?... ¿Ahorita?... – sonrojándose un poco, no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea ya que se sentía de la fregada, así que entre abrió un ojo, pero todo lo veía borroso, decidió entonces atrapar la traviesa mano de su novia que ahora iba de regreso a su cintura y mas abajo – ¡June! ¡Espera!

La detuvo justo antes de que llegara a su objetivo... sólo que había algo raro con la atrevida y peluda mano de su amada... momento... acaso dije ¿Peluda? Hizo un gesto de extrañeza para luego incorporarse un poco apoyándose en sus codos. Sintió entonces como si le hubieran dado una lamidita a sus labios pero le habían pinchado un poco los bigotes... ¿Bigotes? Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se topo cara a cara con la traviesa que hace unos momentos lo había besado.

– ¡Ah!

Soltó chico gritote al ver a tremenda ratota parada en su pecho que es la que se había metido debajo de su ropa y provocado esas "caricias". De hecho, también la rata pareció chillar del susto que hasta se aferro a la mesa con sus cuatro patitas. Y ahí estaban grite y chille Shun y la mega rata, hasta que él alcanzó a reaccionar y se paró asustado mientras escupía y se limpiaba la boca.

– ¡Ajá! Con que aquí estabas – dijo una voz muy conocida para él – debí suponer que como siempre para ti el alcohol es la respuesta

– ¡Hyoga! – se lanza a abrazarlo por lo que el otro lo mira raro – ¡Qué alegría verte! No sabes lo que me acaba de pasar ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

– Y encima todavía estás borracho... pero eso ahorita mismo lo arreglo – lo cargó cual costal de papas y lo llevó en contra de su voluntad

– ¿Qué haces? No me sacudas tanto, vas a hacer que vomite – alcanzó a decir sintiendo náuseas y llevándose las manos a la boca

– ¡Es el colmo contigo! – Acto seguido, abre la puerta del baño de una patada y lo mete a la regadera de una forma no muy cuidadosa que digamos para luego abrir la llave a todo lo que daba.

– ¡Ah! Está fría – se quejó el muchacho mientras temblaba

– ¡Ya, reacciona!

– ¡Ya reaccioné! ¡Ya reaccioné! – quitándose el agua de la cara. Al fin su agresor cerró la llave y de inmediato salió de ahí empapado hasta los huesos – ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿Y qué rayos llevas puesto?

El güerito estaba protegido hasta los dientes, llevaba puesto un casco como de caballero medieval que quién sabe de dónde sacó, una hombreras de fútbol americano, un traje anti fuego como el de los bomberos y en la cintura un salvavidas de patito que nada que ver pero ahí lo traía.

– ¿Cómo que qué? Sabes bien que tengo que usar desde la vez que me prendiste fuego por venir a sacarte de este lugar, hasta me extraña que no me hayas atacado todavía con tu aleteo de fénix – cubriéndose con ambos brazos por si acaso

– ¿Mi qué? – preguntó extrañadísimo

– Ah, con que todavía no se te ha bajado la borrachera, entonces... – hizo el intento de volver a meterlo a la ducha

– No, no, no, tranquilo ¡No estoy borracho! Sólo estoy algo mareado, con dolor de cabeza, estoy a punto de vomitar, estoy... estoy... ¿Dónde? – dijo viendo para todos lados tratando de reconocer el sitio

– ¡Eres de lo peor! Deberías estar con tu hermano tratando de arreglar las cosas y no aquí bebiéndote todo el alcohol del mundo, en serio que me dan ganas de congelarte para toda la eternidad por ser tan malo con él

– Hyoga ¿De qué estás hablando? Pero si yo...

Fue hasta entonces, buscando algo que le recuerde cómo había llegado hasta ahí, que su mirada chocó con el espejo roto de ese baño donde estaba. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Fue acercándose poquito a poquito hasta que topó con él.

– ¡Oh no! – se llevó las manos a la cara, toco su pelo corto, la cicatriz entre sus ojos, retrocedió unos pasos aterrado – soy... soy... ¿Ikki?

– De verdad, no me había dado cuenta – dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos al techo – dime algo que no sepa, Ikki

– No puede ser ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de mi hermano! – gritó horrorizado a más no poder

– ¡Maldito alcohol! No cabe duda que las drogas destruyen – dijo negando con la cabeza

– No, Hyoga, tú no entiendes. soy Shun... pero en el cuerpo de Ikki – tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo temeroso

– ¿Le pusiste algo extraño a tu bebida? Ya te dije que esas pastillitas azules no se mezclan con el alcohol porque te...

– ¡Es en serio! – lo sacude un poco y pone una mirada llena de ternura por lo que Hyoga se extrañó viniendo del fénix – dime, si fuera Ikki ¿No estarías ya rumbo al hospital con quemaduras graves de tercer grado por haberme metido a la regadera de ese modo?

– Bueno, sí pero...

– No estoy mintiendo, Hyoga... soy Shun...

Esa expresión en el rostro del muchacho y el hecho de que aún seguía con vida después de lo que hizo, lo hicieron dudar. Se quedó unos momentos viéndolo raro, tiempo en el que su cerebro trataba de carburar la situación. Ese tono tan dulce jamás lo había escuchado de Ikki ¿Y si fuera cierto que...?

– Si eres Shun, entonces pruébalo – dijo tras unos minutos de silencio

– Está bien. Veamos... – tratando de recordar algo – Sé que tu color favorito es el azul, que te dan miedo las arañas, los gusanos y el perrito del vecino aunque no entiendo por qué

– Es que siempre que me ve me corretea y quiere morderme donde nadie nunca debería ser mordido – cubriéndose con ambas manos los... ojos...

– También sé que tu primer beso fue con Eri junto al lago y que lloraste como nenita cuando viste el final de Bambi

– ¡No! ¡La mamá de Bambi! – empezando a moquear como pavo de monte – ¿Por qué? – Shun lo mira con desdén y tuvo que esperar a que terminara de hacer sus dramas

– ¿Ya terminaste o todavía? – preguntó con fastidio

– ¿Pero cómo? Nadie sabía de eso, sólo Shun...

– ¡Por que yo soy Shun! – zangoloteándolo a ver si así reaccionaba

El güerito andaba de un lado a otro pensando, apenas estaba tratando de carburar el asunto cuando de pronto entra Ikki azotando la puerta y de paso aplastándolo contra la pared dejándolo igual que una calcomanía. Respiraba agitado y peor aún cuando se vio a si mismo parado frente a él. Shun estaba igual de desconcertado.

– ¡Ah! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Caminaron lentamente y con temor hacia el otro hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente cerca. Extendieron una mano a la altura de sus rostros hasta que sus palmas se juntaron pero tan pronto como hicieron contacto se separaron.

– Esto es muy raro – dijo Shun

– Demasiado... ¿Y por qué estoy mojado? – viendo su cuerpo empapado

– Eso es culpa de él – señalando a Hyoga que se despegó de la pared y cayó de boca. Al fin reaccionó y vio a ambos hermanos y no se la podía creer

– Entonces ¿Tu eres Ikki? – le preguntó al que se veía como Shun

– Esto es por haber mojado mi cuerpo – lanzando una ráfaga de fuego que ya merito lo deja chamuscado – ¿Eso responde tu pregunta, pato? ¿Y por qué rayos estás vestido así?

– ¿Por qué crees? – dijo iracundo apagando una flamita de su brazo

– Pero ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? – dijo el verdadero Shun. Parecieron pensarlo algunos momentos hasta que por fin se miraron de nuevo y dijeron al unísono – El deseo

Recordaron entonces lo de la noche anterior y la estrella fugaz. Todo parecía increíble y seguían si podersela creer. Fueron entonces al depa de Ikki a ver si se les ocurría una manera de solucionar esto y el pato fue de metiche con ellos supuestamente para ayudarlos.

– ¡Oigan! Yo una vez vi una película en la que pasó algo así aunque no la recuerdo muy bien

– Esto no es una película, tarado – gritó Ikki dándole un zape

– Tranquilo, hermano... Hyoga, dinos como fue que volvieron a la normalidad los personajes

– A ver, déjame pensar

– ¿Pensar? ¿Tú? Ya estuvo que ya nos cargó el payaso, de aquí a que tu cerebro funcione ¡Uh!

– Pues si no me zapearas a cada rato mi cerebro funcionaría mejor,

Ya estaban a punto de protagonizar una batalla de proporciones estratosféricas pero gracias al cielo el buen Shun intervino para evitar semejante calamidad, así que se puso en medio de ellos para que se calmaran de una buena vez.

– Peleando no van a solucionar nada. Mejor piénsale y trata de recordar cómo terminar con todo esto.

– ¡Ya sé! Los personajes corrieron hasta provocar un choque para que se rompa el hechizo

– ¿Seguro? – preguntó Shun dudoso

– Bueno, lo que sea. Hay que intentarlo.

El menor pensó que eso era una reverenda tontería pero no teniendo muchas opciones no le quedó mas remedio que hacerlo. Así pues se pusieron en extremos contrarios y cuando Hyoga dio la señal corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que chocaron de lleno obteniendo únicamente un golpazo de aquellos que los noqueó unos segundos. El pato tan solo hizo un gesto de ¡Ups! Al ver a los hermanos tirados en el suelo sobando sus respectivas cabezas.

– ¡Ah sí! Ahora que recuerdo eso no sirvió para nada, sólo se llevaron tremendo golpe y quedaron como mensos por hacer eso pero siguieron sin cambiar de cuerpo – dijo despreocupadamente

– ¿En serio? No me digas – dijo Shun sarcásticamente con muchísimas ganas de castrar a su amigo con una de esas tijerotas para podar

– ¿De casualidad en esa película no tenían un amigo al que mataban violentamente por bruto?

– ¡Ay que genio! Todavía uno aquí tratando de ayudarlos ¿Y así me agradecen? – reclamó indignado y dolido

– ¿Agradecerte qué? ¿El tumor cerebral que ahora tenemos? Pues que lindo eres, yo te voy a regalar uno igual en tu cumpleaños, ya verás

– Shun, estar en el cuerpo de Ikki te está haciendo mal

– Yo te voy a hacer mal – Ikki ahora si que iba a empezar a incendiar todo a su paso

– Pues ni modo, van a tener que fingir ser el otro mientras encontramos el modo de que todo vuelva a la normalidad

– ¿Estás quedando demente? Nadie se la va a creer

– Pues la tienen que creer o están fritos

Aunque sonara imposible, el patito tenía razón. No les quedaba de otra más que hacer la mejor actuación de sus vidas. Hyoga bajó a la cocina a atracar el refri de Ikki mientras los hermanos se quedaron en la habitación. Shun recién salía de la ducha con cara de zombi, todavía súper extrañadísimo de tener que estar en el cuerpo de su hermano, de hecho ni quería tocarse, nomas se echó agüita con jabón mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver cosas que definitivamente no quería conocer de su hermano pero ni de chiste.

De pronto el celular de Shun sonó por lo que a Ikki casi le da un infarto ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener en su bolsillo algo que vibrara e hiciera un ruido repentino.

– ¡Ay no! Es June otra vez – dijo con fastidio

– ¿Qué pasa hermano? – dijo el menor al verlo tan raro

– Es June que llama por vigésima tercer vez en cinco minutos

– ¡Oh cielos! Olvidé que June... – y se interrumpió al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos cuando regresaron del cine, se sonrojó tanto que el planeta marte se moriría de envidia si lo viera así tan rojo – ¿hermano? – dijo temeroso pensando lo peor de lo peor

– ¿Sí? – pronunció con un extraño tic en el ojo, tratando de olvidar aquello tan abominable que había vivido en la mañana

– De... de casualidad... cuando despertaste en mi habitación... June estaba... estaba...

– ¡Oh si! Ahí estaba... lo que me recuerda... ¡Shun! ¡Tu novia es una loca! – estalló al fin el irascible hermano mayor

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mi June, Ikki? – dijo en extremo preocupado

– ¿Yo? – preguntó súper ultra mega indignadísimo a la décima potencia – ¡Ella que casi me viola!

– ¡Ay, no inventes, Ikki!

– No, no invento – dijo remedando su tono de voz – es la puritita verdad, esa niña es una pervertida, una ninfómana, una enferma sexual y ahorita mismo me vas a explicar cómo está eso de que June y tú...

– ¡Oh no! Lo había olvidado – lo interrumpió mientras veía los mensajes que le había dejado

– ¿Y ahora qué? – rodando los ojos al techo con fastidio

– Hoy es nuestro tercer aniversario de novios y prometí darle la mejor cena de su vida

– Pues que lástima porque no se va a poder

– hermano, June es muy importante para mí, yo la amo y no quiero decepcionarla... por favor, haz esto por mi

– Hacer... ¿Qué? – preguntó temeroso aunque ya sabia la respuesta

– Tienes que estar con ella esta noche y hacerla sentir la mujer más especial del universo

– ¿Que qué? – estalló en llamas haciendo que las paredes temblaran – ¡Primero perro, fíjate! Prefiero ir otra vez a Isla Muerte a entrenar por otros seis añitos, o pelear una vez más en el Hades aunque me consuma en el fuego del infierno, ir a nadar al rio Aqueronte y que los muertos me jalen de las patas... o ir a salvar a Saori de algún dios maniático que la haya secuestrado y... bueno no, no exageremos, no es para tanto... pero la cosa es que ni loco me hago pasar por el novio de tu novia

– hermano, te lo suplico. Si haces esto por mí te prometo nunca jamás pedirte nada de nada, te lo juro

Ikki sintió rarísimo verse a sí mismo con esa expresión tierna y esos ojitos que dejaban corto al gatito de Shrek. Así que se apiadó de su hermanito. Tras soltar un gran suspiro de resignación, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

– Está bien, Shun, tú ganas

– ¿En serio, Ikki? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa e hizo el intento de abrazarlo solo que Ikki puso una mano para frenarlo y lo miró seriamente

– Pero necesito que hagas algo por mi

Shun aceptó sin preguntar. Haría lo que fuera por su hermano... aunque mejor no hubiera aceptado. Él le dijo que esto era algo muy pero muy importante y súper secreto. Y es que lo que le pidió que hiciera estaba del mega jumbo nabo.

– Listo – dijo terminando de vestirlo ante el trauma absoluto del menor – como yo tengo que fingir ser... el novio de June... – alcanzó a decir mientras se recargaba en la pared ya que hasta un vagido le dio de sólo pensarlo – tu tienes que fingir ser... "El Vengador Alado"

¿Al lado de quién? pensó Shun, pero no dijo nada porque todavía seguía en shock. El golpazo de hace rato debió haber sido terrible, tanto que ahora tenía consecuencias catastróficas e irreversibles en el cerebro de su hermano. Miraba alternadamente el espejo frente al cual estaba parado y a su hermano. Y así repetidas veces hasta que por fin algo salió de su boca.

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Oh si!

– ¿Me lo juras?

– Claro

– No me engañas

– Nop

– ¿El Vengador Alado?

– Así es

– ¿De veritas?

– Ajá

– ¿Por nuestra madrecita santa?

– ¿Que sí? – gritó exasperado – si tú quieres que finja con tu novia, tu tendrás que hacer esto

– A ver Ikki, puedo entender que tengas una personalidad secreta, que seas un súper héroe anónimo que hace el bien y castiga a los malhechores que perturban la tranquilidad de los inocentes, también entiendo que nunca me hayas contado de esto ya que tienes que proteger tu identidad y que tengas que usar este traje y este antifaz para que no sepan quién eres... pero hay una cosa, sólo una cosita que la mera verdad por más que trato de que lo capte mi cerebro nomas no puedo entender

– ¿Y qué cosa es?

– Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que andar con los calzones por fuera? – dijo apenado acomodándose dicha prenda

– ¿Pues no Batman y Supermán así los usan? Yo como buen súper héroe que soy, pues igual

– Y si Batman y Supermán empiezan a usar brasier ¿Tu también?

– Pues depende... digo... ¡Claro que no!...Vas a querer que June tenga el mejor aniversario de su vida ¿Si o no?

Ni modo. Shun tuvo que aceptar usar la cosa esa del Vengador Alado pero ¿Será que sea buena idea? ¿Se dará cuenta June de que su novio no es su novio si no su muy irascible y nada romántico cuñado? ¿Shun se acostumbrará a ser un súper héroe anónimo que le anda mostrando los calzones a todo el mundo? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Continuará...

**NOTA: La película a la que Hyoga hace referencia se llama "Un viernes de locos" de ningún modo pretendo copiarla, sólo me pareció demasiado gracioso que Hyoga no recuerde que el choque no serviría de nada y que los hermanos se golpearan de a gratis. Espero que se hayan divertido. Nos leemos pronto. Bye.**


	3. DESASTRE

**DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

**Por Mary Martín**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**NOTA: Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora pero ya le estoy echando muchas ganas a todos mis fics para terminarlos pronto. Espero, como siempre, que pasan un rato agradable leyendo y sacarles aunque sea una sonrisa.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**DESASTRE**

Al igual que Shun anteriormente, Ikki fue a darse un regaderazo pues según él quería quitarse todo rastro impuro que June hubiera podido dejar en su ahora cuerpo. También porque creía que el agua le sentaría bien para aclarar su mente y borrar ciertas cosas indeseables de ella. El menor estaba hecho un manojo de nervios yendo de un lado a otro con desesperación pues su novia le había pedido que le llamara lo más pronto posible ya que estaba angustiada por él, pero obviamente no podía hacerlo porque su voz sonaba a la de Ikki. Pues en eso estaba cuando de pronto casi se le sale el alma al notar que su hermano mayor estaba haciendo ciertas cosas muy pero muy raras.

– ¡Hermano! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo al borde del colapso

Su reacción no era para menos ya que el otro estaba mirando meticulosamente _esa parte_ entre sus pantalones como buscándole no se qué rayos.

– Oye, no me había fijado de esto – señalando_ aquello_ con naturalidad extrema mientras estiraba la cintura del pants negro que llevaba puesto – no me di cuenta en qué momento te convertiste en todo un hombre ¡Bien hecho hermanito! – levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Shun ya se había puesto de todos los colores muerto de vergüenza y peor tantito cuando entró Hyoga a la habitación y vio a Ikki husmeando en sus pantalones

– ¿Debería preguntar? – dijo contrariado

– No, por favor – suplicó súper apenadísimo – hermano ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Además ¿Por qué tienes que estirotear mis pants favoritos?

– Para observarlo mejor – dijo sin cambiar de posición

– Eso me sonó a Caperucita Roja y su abuelita

– Dudo mucho que la abuelita quisiera ver esas cosas – dijo ya enfadado manoteando un poco para que Ikki dejara de estar viéndolo

– Pues quien sabe, igual y era tremenda la abuelita, se veía medio picarona – respondió ganándose una mirada asesina

– A ver Shun ¿Cuál es el problema? Si te conozco desde que eras así de chiquito – haciendo un ademán – no hay nada de ti que no sepa. Hasta recuerdo cuando eras un bebito que tenías esas pompitas tan rosaditas y suaves que...

– ¡Ikki! ¡Ya, por favor! – suplicó antes de que empezara a narrar todas su intimidades – mientras yo estoy tratando de ni siquiera fijarme en eso, tú ya mero vas, le sacas una foto y le pones un marquito rojo para tenerlo de recuerdo

– No exageres, sólo quería que supieras que estoy orgulloso de ti, además no es para que te enojes, es que no lo había visto desde que éramos niños

– Y ¿Cómo por qué habrías de andar viéndolo? Si se puede saber – preguntó el pato horrorizado

– ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mis... cosas... para que podamos concentrarnos en el problema?

Una vez que fueron regañados como niños chiquitos, se calmaron por fin y trataron de pensar qué hacer. Shun insistía en decirle a June la verdad pero los otros dos tercos que no ya que lo iba a tirar a loco. Decidieron pues entrenar para poder fingir ser el otro sin ser descubiertos. El peliverde pensaba que eso era misión imposible porque segurito que June se daba cuenta cuando su adorable hermano le dijera quien sabe qué para ofenderla y ni qué decir de lo que pudiera hacerle. Sin más remedio trató de convencerlo de ser amable con ella tan solo por una vez en su vida, por lo que bajaron al comedor y empezaron las clases de: Cómo fingir ser Shun y no asesinar a su novia en el intento.

– Ven Ikki, siéntate aquí... y tú Hyoga de este otro lado – acomodándolos en la mesa – Bien, ahora hermano imagínate que Hyoga es June

Ikki lo voltea a ver con cara de ¿What? Y luego al pato que lo miraba con desdén pues adivinaba sus pensamientos maquiavélicos

– A ver Shun, está bien que crea que tu novia es la peor cosa jamás creada en la historia del universo y que definitivamente me caiga como patada de mula al hígado, pero no exageres, tampoco es como para compararla con Hyoga, pobre...

– ¡Suficiente! No tengo por qué soportar esto – se para violentamente tirando la silla de paso

– Sí, si tienes ya que supuestamente estás aquí para ayudarnos ¿No? Y lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es causarnos un tumor cerebral – sobándose la cabeza

– Ya supera eso, Shun... digo Ikki... total que ya quedó en el pasado

– Tú vas a quedar en el pasado – lo jalonea de sus ropas

– ¡Hey! Tranquilos o tendré que echarles agua como a los gatos revoltosos

Sin más remedio tuvieron que aplicarse para que todo saliera bien. Lo intentaron muchas veces y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Esta vez hicieron como que estaban entrando al restaurante. Ikki jaló la silla de mala gana y se sentó con el respaldo por delante mientras Hyoga lo veía enfadado y Shun ni qué decir. El fénix lo notó y se dirigió al rubio.

– ¿Y? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí paradota como estatua toda la noche o qué rayos?

– Eres un grosero – Hyoga se tomó muy en serio su papel que hasta hablaba con voz medio rara, de mujer según él – ya no quiero ser tu novia ¡Te odio! – le planta una cachetada por lo que él fénix reaccionó

– Ya sacaste boleto ¡Ave fénix!

– ¡Ay! ¡Auxilio!

– ¡Hermano! – deteniendo su mano justo antes de que lanzara su poder al máximo y achicharrara al patito – ¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedes hacer eso con June

– ¿Y conmigo si? – se quejó ya que una leve flamita le quemó el copete – además no entiendo cómo es que conservan sus poderes, no saben que raro es oír a Shun decir ¡Ave fénix!

– Eso es porque la esencia del cosmo radica en el alma de un caballero y como nuestras almas son las que se intercambiaron... – explicó Shun

– Pues será el sereno pero esto no va a funcionar – Hyoga ya no quería seguir practicando pues temía seriamente por su vida

– Es verdad – dijo Shun con voz triste – no hay manera en la que June no termine golpeada, quemada, con el lama destruida por el puño fantasma o mínimo tan ofendida que quiera terminar conmigo.

Ikki se sentía fatal por fallarle a su hermanito, pero es que por más que quisiera no podía tratar bien a la asalta cunas pervertida con la cuál debía compartir el corazón de Shun. Todo parecía perdido cuando como por obra divina alguien tuvo la solución perfecta.

– ¡Ya sé! Porqué no Ikki finge estar enfermo y le dice que mejor dejan la celebración para otro día mientras buscan cómo volver a la normalidad – dijo Hyoga de pronto ante el asombro de los hermanos – ¿Qué? – preguntó al ver la cara que pusieron

– ¿Quién eres? – dijo Ikki mirándolo inquisitivamente. Shun de plano sacó una lupa para examinarlo

– Se ve como Hyoga... huele como Hyoga... aunque un poco quemado – dijo tras olfatearlo – pero no puede ser Hyoga...

– Cierto, él nunca diría algo tan brillante como eso, su minúsculo cerebro no tiene la capacidad de tal raciocinio

– ¡Ya! Dejen de ofenderme pues. Todavía les salvo el pellejo y así me pagan

Bueno, la cuestión era que aparentemente habían buscado una solución para el asunto del aniversario pero todavía faltaba practicar para lo de El vengador. A simple vista eso era muy fácil de resolver, pero para Shun era todo lo contrario. De nuevo al pobre Hyoga le tocaba lo peor y ahora tenía que fingir ser un ladrón. Estaba haciendo como que entraba a robar una tienda

– ¡Quieto todo el mundo! Esto es un asalto. Al primero que se mueva le meto un plomazo

– ¡Alto ahí truhán! No permitiré que dañes a nadie – dijo Shun saltando frente al ladrón

– ¿Y por qué me dices Juan? Soy Hyoga – dijo confundido

– No dije Juan sino Truhán

– Eso lo serás tú, fijate – respondió pensando que era un insulto. Shun se da una palmada en la frente

– Truhán es sinónimo de sinvergüenza

– ¿Y no puedes decir eso en vez de luján?

– Truhán – repitió con fastidio

– Lo que sea...

– Es cierto, Shun, nadie en su sano juicio usa esa palabra y menos El Vengador Alado

– Ya en serio ¿Al lado de qué? – preguntó Shun con curiosidad

– ¿Cómo que de qué? No es El Vengador Al Lado sino Alado... hay olvídenlo.. – dijo al ver que se quedaron en las mismas y con múltiples signos de interrogación por todos lados.

El caso era que no estaba tan fácil como creían y más porque Shun no quería golpear a nadie y eso en su situación era un muy grave problema. Pues así siguieron por un buen rato, pero la hora de la verdad había llegado al fin, era el momento crucial para ambos.

El pobre Fénix estaba a punto del infarto, tenía ganas de darse un par de cachetadas el sólito por que a su cerebro se le ocurrió semejante barbaridad. Maldijo el momento en que todo pasó. ¿Quién fue más estúpido?, pensó, el pato por decir "Tienen que fingir ser el otro, nadie se va a dar cuenta" o él por contestar "Claro, no hay problema, yo me hago pasar por el novio de la novia de mi hermano"

– ¡Idiota! – se da una palmada en la frente

Todo estaba planeado. Primero ir al restaurante como si nada y luego fingir que le dolía algo para después excusarse y salir corriendo de ahí sin mayor problema. Y ahí estaba desde hace media hora esperando a que ella hiciera su aparición, dando vueltas como loco encerrado en manicomio por lo que decidió salir a la entrada a tomar aire. Caminó un poco todavía maldiciendo cuando notó que más allá tres chicas murmuraban algo y se reían nerviosas. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino. Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y la situación se repitió. Entonces empezó a buscarse algo, se revisó la cremallera para ver si no la llevaba abierta, si tenía algo en la cara o qué carambas era lo que llamaba tanto la atención. Se detuvo y ellas se sonrojaron al notar que las miraba, es más, una estuvo a punto del desmayo.

– Adiós, guapo

Otra más atrevida pasó a su lado acariciando provocativamente su barbilla mientras lo desvestía con la mirada. Ikki enarcó una ceja ¿Acaso este era el famoso efecto que Shun involuntariamente provocaba en las mujeres? Miró su reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda y notó que se veía muy bien con ese atuendo, llevaba una camisa de manga larga color azul rey con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados por lo que se podía apreciar su fuerte y varonil pecho, pantalones de vestir blancos que hacían resaltar sus atributos y zapatos elegantes. Definitivamente no era su estilo pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y nada con June. Impaciente, llamó a su hermanito que de inmediato contestó su celular.

– Shun ¿Dónde rayos se metió tu novia? Llevo horas esperándola y la muy ingrata ni se aparece

– ¿Qué? ¿No la fuiste a buscar a mi depa? – preguntó alterado

– Este... ¿Yo? Pues... ¡Ay, cómo crees que se me va a olvidar! No, nada, eso seria fatal... – dijo sabiendo que la había regado

– ¡Ikki! – dijo mortificado

– Ok, se me olvidó, soy la peor escoria de universo porque deje plantada a tu novia, merezco la muerte en la silla eléctrica, la horca o ya de plano ser devorado por tiburones ¿Feliz?

– ¡Hermano! June va a matarme, se supone que la vería a las 7 para llegar juntos al restaurante

– Ya, tranquilo, no es para que te esponjes

– Sí, si me esponjo porque debe estar molesta conmigo

El pobre niño estaba pensando que ahora si se iba a quedar sin novia y aunque Ikki le juraba y perjuraba que lo iba a solucionar no se podía quedar tranquilo. Él se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, estaba parado en lo alto de un edificio mirando hacia los alrededores, vigilando que no pasara nada malo. Lucía como el típico suerhéroe, su capa roja ondeaba al compás del viento, su traje negro le ayudaba a camuflarse con la noche, sus mechones rebeldes caían con gracia sobre su antifaz azul. En verdad estaba tratando de hacer un buen trabajo, pero era muy difícil concentrarse considerando que tenía que acomodarse los calzoncillos verdes a cada rato ya que estos se le caían de lo grandes que estaban. Se hallaba escondido en las sombras por dos poderosas razones: la primera era no ser descubierto y poder atacar por sorpresa, y la segunda y más importante era... que nadie se diera cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía con los calzones por fuera. Seguía tratando de entender como su hermano podía usar esa cosa cuando de pronto vio que unos ladrones habían atracado un banco y trataban de huir de la policía, de inmediato se puso alerta.

– ¡Ah no! No escaparán

Sólo que, en que intentó saltar desde donde estaba, se tropezó con la enorme capa que traía a cuestas y cayó azotando contra las escaleras de emergencia, uno que otro poste y finalmente se estrelló en el piso. Los tipos esos sólo lo miraron con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir corriendo.

– ¡Auch! Eso duele

Él se levantó como pudo y mientras corría trataba de arreglarse el antifaz que le obstruía la visión y los calzones que se le resbalaban.– ¡Alto ahí, malhechores! – No se dio cuenta que la policía apareció por el callejón y estuvo a punto de atrapar a los ladrones, pero Shun, que no veía bien, lanzó un leve puñetazo dejándole un recuerdito en la cara al pobre poli.

– Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela – alcanzó a decir mientras veía estrellitas para finalmente desplomarse en el suelo

– ¡Ay perdón! Me confundí – dijo apenado mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca

Lo que no sabía era que todo esto estaba siendo grabado por un camarógrafo del canal 7 y que una bella reportera estaba narrando lo ocurrido hasta el momento. Shun dejó al oficial luego de asegurarse de que estaría bien y siguió la persecución. Al fin acorraló a los ladrones en un callejón sin salida.

– ¡Deténganse! – los tipos lo miran estupefactos ya que no se la podían creer – Eso que llevan ahí no les pertenece así que tendrán que devolverlo – se miraron el uno al otro para finalmente... estallar en risas – Shun los mira con desdén pues creía saber el por qué de su reacción

– Qué lindos calzoncillos ¿Acaso son de tu abuelita? – alcanzó a decir uno de ellos mientras se carcajeaba

– ¡Ya cállense! – gritó exasperado y muerto de la vergüenza pues ya hasta lagrimitas les estaban saliendo de tanto y tanto reírse, pero al verlo enfadado pararon de inmediato – No dejaré que se salgan con la suya porque soy El Vengador Alado

– ¿A lado de quién o qué? – preguntó el otro confundido

– No sé, eso le pregunté a Ikki y no me dijo, sólo se molestó conmigo – pensó en voz alta por lo que los otros lo miraron raro – Quiero decir... tendrán que pagar por su crimen

En tanto los reporteros seguían muy de cerca las acciones. De entre un enorme contenedor de basura asomaron lentamente sus cabezas y la cámara que tenía una cáscara de plátano encima.

– Así es, apreciables televidentes – susurró aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír – ese misterioso sujeto que anda mostrando sus ropas íntimas a todo el mundo, acaba de noquear a un policía y ahora parece dialogar con los criminales ¿Qué estará tramando?

– La vedad no quiero hacerles daño así que si regresan lo que robaron los dejaré en paz

Los sujetos no podían creer lo que escuchaban pero como no eran tontos, accedieron a la propuesta de El Vengador, sólo que como notaron lo ingenuo que era, decidieron hacerle una jugarreta, tomaron un saco lleno de papeles y se lo entregaron diciendo que era el botín que hurtaron, finalmente se fueron con todo el dinero. Shun se sintió aliviado de no tener que usar la violencia pero lo que no sabia era que a los ojos de los metiches que le observaban parecía otra cosa lo que había hecho.

– No lo puedo creer, amigos, ustedes han sido testigos de cómo ese sujeto ayudó a escapar a los ladrones y posteriormente se quedó con la mitad de lo robado. Julius, hazle un acercamiento, que todo el mundo lo conozca.

– Claro, aunque creo que es muy fácil de reconocer – dijo ahogando una risa y señalando la prenda que por enésima vez se le andaba cayendo

Shun estaba por encaminarse a la jefatura de policía para regresar el botín recuperado cuando notó que estaba muy ligerito. Decidió echar un vistazo y casi se muere al ver de que se trataba de un montón de papelitos.

– ¡Rayos! Me engañaron – todavía se lamentaba de lo ocurrido cuando inesperadamente los reporteros lo acorralaron pegándole tremendo susto

– Y aquí lo tenemos, amigos, el hombre que ha sido cómplice de un robo millonario, El Vengador Salado

– Alado – corrigió Shun con una enorme gota de sudor en su frente

– ¿A lado de qué? – pregunto la reportera enarcando una ceja

– ¡Qué no sé! – dijo exasperado – Además yo no soy cómplice de nada

– ¿Y se atreve a negarlo? Lo hemos grabado todo – Shun tragó saliva, estaba acorralado y metido hasta el fondo en un problemón de aquellos – podemos entender que quizá por necesidad ha cometido este delito, pero por favor respóndanos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con los calzones por fuera?

– ¡Ya! Párenle con eso ¿No? – suplicó enfurecido y avergonzado a más no poder

– Responda a nuestras preguntas, queremos saber la verdad – acercándole el micrófono, tanto que ya mero se lo mete al esófago

– Pues...este... ¡Miren, un ovni! – señalando un punto en el cielo

– ¿Dónde?

Ambos voltearon tratando de enfocar el objeto por lo que Shun aprovechó a correr desesperadamente para escabullirse de los metiches reporteros. Respiraba agitado escondido en lo alto de un edificio. Se quita el antifaz y se seca el sudor de la frente. Sabía que la había regado pero con ganas.

– ¡Oh no! Ikki va a matarme.

Entre tanto, el susodicho llegó lo más pronto que pudo a buscar a la chica pero todavía iba maldiciendo su suerte por lo que no notó a qué horas alguien se le atravesó en el camino. Al escuchar el grito desgarrador pegó un frenón que sacó chispas al pavimento quedando a milímetros de lo que pudo haber sido su victima esa noche y robarse la primera plana de todos los diarios bajo el encabezado "Chica inocente queda hecha tortilla por culpa de un demente motorizado"

– ¡Óyeme, pedazo de animal! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde...vas? – terminó de decir boquiabierta cuando aquel sujeto se quitó el casco y notó que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de... – ¿Shun?

– ¡June! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle? – se restregó la cara con ambas manos en señal de desesperación pero luego se fijo en la chica que lo miraba asombrada, tragó saliva al notar que se veía impactante con ese vestido rojo vino y zapatos de tacón, tenia un peinado alto que dejaba al descubierto su fino cuello que estaba adornado por un collar de plata. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco pero le pareció que por un instante ella estaba... bellísima... sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente – Es la novia de mi hermano... es la novia de mi hermano... – se repetía a si mismo para alejar pensamiento inapropiados de su cabezota

Ella se incorporó mientras él se bajaba de la moto. El fénix esperaba que ella le lanzara santa cachetadota por llegar horas tardes, sólo que en vez de eso ella se lanzó a sus brazos haciéndolo sonrojar por primera vez en su vida

– Estás aquí, pensé que te había pasado algo malo y por eso no llegabas – dijo realmente preocupada

– Hubiera preferido la cachetada – murmuró mientras trataba de despegarla de su cuerpo

– ¿Qué?

– Digo... este... ¿No crees que estás muy pegadita? A menos que quieras usar la técnica de la fusión conmigo y cambiar nuestro nombre a "Juikki" será mejor que te hagas tantito para allá – alejándola un poco

– Shun, haz estado muy raro desde esta mañana, no contestaste mis llamadas, apenas y me mandaste dos mensajes en los que no me explicabas qué era lo que pasaba... y ahora no quieres ni que te toque... – susurró esto último con ojos llorosos – es que acaso ¿Ya no me quieres? – se dio la vuelta para que no viera que estaba apunto de llorar.

Ahora si que Ikki estaba desesperado, no soportaba ver llorar a alguien así que de inmediato sacó su acordeón que tenía bajo la manga de la camisa con posibles cosas que pasarían en su situación, así que empezó a leer lo que tenía en el brazo.

– No, no es eso ¿Princesita? – preguntó sin querer, se le había olvidado que Shun así le decía de cariño a su novia – lo que pasa es que creo que estoy enfermo y no me gustaría contagiarte – hablaba un poco torpe pues no alcanzaba a leer bien las letras que estaban borrosas por el sudor, entrecerraba los ojos tratando de descifrar que rayos había escrito. Apenas y alcanzó a bajar la manga de nuevo para que ella no lo notara cuando se dio la vuelta de pronto.

– ¿Te sientes mal? – tocándole la frente por lo que Ikki retrocedió unos pasos – ¿Qué tienes?

– Errr... ¿Que tengo? – preguntó nervioso, con ella mirándolo no podía ver lo que había escrito para una situación así y el muy menso no se lo aprendió de memoria – quieres saber qué tengo

– Si, quizá pueda darte algo para que se te quite – se le vuelve a acercar, pero Ikki puso las manos para evitar que la abrazara

– ¡No te me acerques! – le gritó como si fuera un asesino psicópata que estaba a punto de clavarle un cuchillo extra filoso envenenado por 100,000 cobras mortales, por lo que June lo miró súper confundida y él se dio cuenta de su error – quiero decir... es que creo que tengo... ¡Lepra! Sí eso mero, tengo lepra y por eso no te me puedes acercar

– ¿Lepra? – preguntó arqueando una ceja – No inventes, Shun, eso se erradicó del país hace miles de años

– ¿Dije lepra? Que tonto, quise decir... errr... pues... ¡Ántrax! Si, eso ¿O era el virus ébola? – como tratando de recordar alguna enfermedad que lo pueda sacar del problema – bueno una de esas cosas medio raras que vienen de Vietnam, ya sabes, es un tipo de virus mutante llamado... llamado... algo así como ebolantrax tipo B, bastante mortal por cierto

– ¿Ebolantrax? – preguntó confundida – Pues yo te veo muy sano

– ¿Eh? Bueno, lo que pasa es que me hago el fuerte por ti pero la verdad es que estoy muriendo por dentro, mira – empieza a toser como loco que casi se le salen los pulmones de tanto que estaba exagerando

– Está bien, si te sientes mal pues ni hablar – dijo con voz triste

– Sí, sí, sí, muy pero muy mal, es más creo que veo una luz a lo lejos... ¿Qué no es esa la huesuda que viene por mi? – haciendo un mega dramón de aquellos

– No creo, más bien es la vecina que esta bien flaca la pobre – respondió con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente para luego suspirar profundamente

– Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo para otro día – concluyó sintiéndose aliviado de zafarse del problema... bueno, eso creía él...

– De acuerdo, ya será en otra ocasión... aunque no todos los días cumplimos tres años de novios. Lástima que gasté la mitad de mis ahorro para comprarme este vestido carísimo para celebrarlo, y que tú gastaras los tuyos para reservar en ese lujoso restaurante al que siempre hemos querido ir desde que empezamos a salir juntos – con cada palabra a Ikki se le arrugaba su corazoncito, pues ella tenía una carita de tristeza que le provocaba un sentimiento extraño pero no podía permitir que esa sensación fuera más fuerte que él – es una pena que hayamos planeado esto durante semanas enteras imaginándonos lo hermoso que sería para que todo acabara así.

– Bueno, ni modo ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – pasito a pasito trataba de huir de ahí – Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a...

– ¿Qué? No, no, no – lo jala del brazo para detenerlo – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– Pues...

– Al único lugar al que vas a ir es a la cama

– ¿Qué? – preguntó a punto de morirse pensando que otra vez iba a intentar propasarse con él

– Claro, necesitas descansar para sentirte mejor – dijo mientras lo arrastraba al interior del departamento

– ¡Ah! Bueno, sí pero...

– Nada de peros, el reposo te sentará muy bien, ya lo verás

Ikki sintió que su plan había sido contraproducente. Se reprendió mentalmente, de haber esperado a llegar al restaurante para decirle que estaba enfermo como era la idea original, no hubiera tenido que estar completamente a solas con ella y esto no hubiera pasado. Lo seguían arrastrando hacia su muerte, según él. Llegaron al cuarto y ella lo metió a la cama a empujones pues el otro terco de que no quería reposar. Le quita los zapatos y cuando estuvo a punto de sacarle la camisa Ikki reaccionó a tiempo

– June ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – poniendo ambas manos en su pecho para evitar que ella desabrochara los botones

– ¿Pues qué va a ser? Te quito la ropa para que estés más cómodo y puedas descansar mejor. Además te voy a dar un masajito para que te relajes

– ¿Qué? Ah no, no, no pero para nada – intenta pararse pero ella lo sienta de nuevo en la cama

– Cómo de que no, tú tranquis, está decidido así que mejor flojito y cooperando, es más te aseguro que te va a gustar – susurró a su oído con un tono sensual

– ¡Ay mamacita! Shun va a matarme... ¡Y June a violarme! – pensó mortificado mientras tragaba saliva. Él solo se fue a meter a la boca del lobo y ahí si ni quien lo pudiera salvar.

Continuará...

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren comentar algo adelante, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia y también para saber si no la estoy regando. Gracias por leer.**


	4. PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE

**DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

**Por Mary Martín**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**Mil disculpas por la demora. Espero todavía se acuerden de esta historia y si no es mucho pedir, por favor comenten, necesito saber si todavía a alguien le importan mis locuras o estoy escribiendo a lo loco.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE**

De regreso con el susodicho, este seguía siendo arrastrado a su muerte, según él. Llegaron al cuarto y ella lo metió a la cama a empujones pues el otro terco de que no quería reposar. Le quita los zapatos y cuando estuvo a punto de sacarle la camisa Ikki reaccionó a tiempo

– ¡June! Ya estate quieta – forcejeando con ella

– No inventes Shun, no me vayas a decir que te da pena, anda quítate la camisa para que pueda darte un masajito y te relajes, bebé

– No hace falta, así estoy requete comodísimo – Ikki estaba pensando seriamente usar su puño fantasma con ella aunque luego Shun lo colgara en la horca

– ¿Seguro? Porque hasta pensaba darte un baño de agua fría para que te bajara la fiebre

– ¿Fiebre? ¿Cuál fiebre? Si yo estoy bien sanote, mira – mostrando sus músculos para reafirmar sus palabras

– Pero si tú dijiste qué...

– No, no, no, oíste mal, no dije fiebre sino... liebre... sí, eso

– ¿Liebre? Y que tiene que ver una liebre con...

– ¿Por qué mejor no me traes un tecito? ¿Sí?

– Está bien, pero si no te molesta yo si me quiero poner cómoda

– Sí adelante, tómate tu tiempo – se levanta súper confundidísima y antes de entrar al baño lo voltea a ver una vez más por lo que él sonríe nerviosamente – anda, yo aquí te espero

Pero apenas entró, se paró de inmediato y trató de saltar por la ventana aunque al caer se rompiera toditos los huesos, cualquier cosa sería menos horrible que esto. Ya lo iba a hacer cuando June regresó de pronto

– Oye, que te parece si... – se paró en seco al verlo con una pierna fuera del depa – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¿Yo?... Ah es que se me engarrotó esta pierna y por eso quise estirarla un poco, sí que horror debe ser un calambre

– Si quieres te la puedo frotar para que no te duela

– ¡No!... – grito al borde del infarto pues ella ya se iba a arrodillar ante él para darle una sobadita, pero recompuso ya que la había asustado con chico gritote – quiero decir... creo que... ya me siento mejor ¡Estoy curado! ¡Es un milagro! – se tira de rodillas levantando las manos al cielo y gritando como loco llamando la atención de los vecinos y la pobre June que quería desaparecer de la Tierra en ese momento – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – tirándole besos a quien sabe quién

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? – dijo dudosa y preocupada por su salud mental en ese momento

– Claro… ¿Que no te ibas a poner cómoda? Pues anda – La empuja de a poquito hasta el baño y casi casi la avienta al interior ante el desconcierto de June, cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella de espaldas para asegurarse de que no salga – ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – buscando dónde esconderse

Al entender que no tendría escapatoria, se hace bolita en la cama y se tapa hasta el copete. En eso escuchó salir a June y ya no podía más. Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad suceda lo que suceda, sólo que lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba

– June, tengo que decirte que...

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando se destapó de pronto y vio tan gloriosa escena justo frente a él. June estaba usando un camisón negro transparente y muy cortito que le quedaba increíble, se había soltado el pelo haciéndola lucir sensual pero con un toque de inocencia en su dulce rostro

– Es la novia de mi hermano... es la novia de mi hermano... – se repetía mentalmente sin poder dejar de mirarla y con una cara de menso que no podía con ella

– ¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – susurró fascinada de haberlo dejado sin aliento

Se sienta junto a él y atrae su cabeza hacia su pecho. Ikki seguía sin poder reaccionar, de hecho había cerrado los ojos pero la tentación fue más grande

– No, no debo... ¡Piensa en algo feo! ¡Piensa en algo feo! – se decía mentalmente hasta que apareció la imagen de Tatsumi en calzones y casi se vomita ahí mismo – ¡No tan feo pues!

– ¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿Tienes nauseas? – preguntó preocupada

– Muchas – respondió tratando de borrar esa imagen indeseable de su cerebro

– Shun, ya me estás preocupando. Insisto en que deberíamos ir al hospital

– Pero si estoy de maravilla – sonriendo nervioso

– Pobrecito, se que te haces el fuerte por mi pero no te preocupes, si es por lo del aniversario, no me importa, si te tengo aquí conmigo no necesito cenas lujosas ni nada... solo tu amor Shun y nada más... te amo...

Ahora si le había llegado su hora. Notó que eso labios rosados y completamente deseables se acercaban a él como en cámara lenta. Estaba acorralado, no tenía de otra, así que se resignó a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Cerró los ojos y puso su boca en forma de trompita esperando el contacto, fue entonces que sucedió, sintió como ella depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios. No sintió deseo, si no un gran amor por parte de ella. Eso realmente se sentía increíble, no se dio cuenta en qué comento comenzó a corresponderle. Sólo que June hizo un gesto de extrañeza ya que notó algo diferente en la forma en la que Shun la besaba. Eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, se trataba del pato que les pegó tremendo susto

– ¡Por Zeus! ¿Que crees que estás haciendo Ik... digo... Shun! – lo señala acusador con el dedo

– ¡Hyoga! – June de inmediato se tapa con las sábanas completamente apenada

– ¡June! – dijo tapándose los ojos con la mano pero viendo por entre sus dedos como que no queriendo la cosa

– ¡Pato! ¿Que rayos haces aquí? – se para y lo zangolotea por los hombros

– Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿Qué no se supone que iban a estar en el restaurante? Tu hermano me envió para estar seguro de que no hubiera ningún problema pero llevo horas esperando a que llegaran y decidí venir a ver que pasaba ¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro? A tí besándote con June

– ¿Y eso qué? Soy su novia ¿Qué tiene de malo? – mandándole una mirada fulminante y pensando en una buena receta para cocinar un pato condenado a muerte que incluya despellejamiento y cosas así de horribles

– ¿Cómo que qué? ¿No ves que él no es...? – intentó decir toditita la verdad pero como Ikki se lanzó de inmediato a ahorcarlo pues como que ya no pudo por obvias razones, y es que intentar decir algo mientras te tuercen la traquea está un poquito difícil

– ¡Cállate menso! ¿Que rayos crees que haces? – le susurró bajito para que ella no oyera

– Intentando no morir... – dijo con dificultad ya todo morado y haciendo señas para que lo soltara pero el otro seguía en lo suyo

– ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Te dije que cuidaras a mi hermano por mi ¡Habla!

– Si... dejaras de... intentar matarme... te diría...

– ¡Shun! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya déjalo – dándole un golpecito en la cabeza para que volteara a verla. No le quedo de otra que dejar vivir al patito un poco más – estás actuando como el psicópata de tu hermano ¡Ya cálmate! – dijo decepcionada

– ¿Qué cosa me dijiste...? – estuvo a punto de encender su cosmo de fuego para cocinar a June al carbón, pero el moribundo de Hyoga lo evitó a tiempo

– ¿Estás quedando loco o qué rayos te pasa en el cerebro? – forcejeando con él – ¿Sabes que haría tu hermano si le tocas un solo pelo?

– No quiero su pelo... más bien su cabeza...

– O.K. ya estuvo – separándolos bruscamente – ahorita mismo me van a decir que tanto se andan secreteando ustedes dos ¿Acaso creen que no me doy cuenta o qué? Estoy aquí a dos pasos de ustedes

Se miraron preocupados mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos esperando una muy buena explicación pero los otros dos andaban balbuceando como mensos quien sabe qué intentando inventar algo rápidamente.

June ya iba ir por su látigo para torturarlos hasta la muerte con tal de que suelten la sopa, cuando para sorpresa de todos alguien se apareció de pronto. Era nada más y nada menos que Ikki... bueno... Shun en el cuerpo de Ikki. Pero eso a él se le olvidó pues todo a su alrededor desapareció cuando la vio a ella. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia June para abrazarla ante la cara de espanto del verdadero Ikki y el pato que no alcanzaron a detenerlo.

– June, que bueno que estás aquí, no sabes cómo te extrañé

– Errr... sí claro, y yo a ti cuñadito – dijo aterrada pensando que sólo la abrazaba para luego clavarle violentamente un cuchillo envenenado en la espalda cuando estuviera distraída, de hecho volteó la cabeza todo lo que pudo que casi se tuerce el cuello, para cerciorarse de que no estuviera apunto de usar la mortífera arma

– ¡Ay! Mi hermano siempre tan simpático – se acercó el verdadero Ikki a despegar al otro de la chica – Ikki ¿Por qué te drogas? Ya te dije que es malo... ¿Qué diablos haces? – esto último lo dijo en un susurró aguantándose las ganas de agarra a zapes a su hermanito que hasta entonces se dio cuenta de su error.

– Este... yo... quiero decir... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? vieja bruja, asalta cunas, pervertidora de... ¿hermanitos? – dijo recontra confundido y los otros dos igual o peor que él. Se le quedan viendo hasta que él le da un puñetazo a June en el hombro que casi se lo disloca. Ikki sólo se da una palmada en la frente pues sabía que Shun la estaba regando pero con ganas.

– Ahora sí, ya sacaron boleto – jalando de una oreja tanto a Ikki como a Shun que no pudieron evitar quejarse – quien de ustedes me va a decir de una bendita vez ¿Que rayos esta pasando?

– Este... creo que mi mamá me está llamando así que... adiós... – Hyoga ya tenia pie y medio fuera de la habitación ya que no quería ser parte de la masacre que se avecinaba

– Pero si tu madre está muerta – Replicó la encolerizada rubia mientras su cerebro maquinaba perturbadoras técnicas de tortura

– Eh, no te oigo... se corta la señal...

Sabiamente huyó del lugar antes que le tocaran un buen par de latigazos a él también. Los que si no se salvaron ni de chiste fueron los hermanitos. Se sintieron como niños castigados y a punto de ser expulsados en la oficina de la directora malvada de la escuela. June se puso una bata de dormir encima de su sensual atuendo pues le incomodaba que Ikki la viera así. Si supiera que fue Ikki quien la besó y no Shun, le daba su embolia ahí mismo... después de cortarle aquellito al cuñado, claro está.

– Bien, los escucho

Ellos estaban sentados al borde de la cama y ella dando vueltas con los brazos cruzados de un lado a otro. Los hermanos se miraron preocupados, pero Ikki tomó la decisión de ponerle fin a todo.

– Tranquilo, yo lo arreglo – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro. Solo que al ver la cara de psicópata trastornado que tenía la linda rubia, se le fueron las agallas por la coladera

– ¿Y bien?

– Pues, verás... el culpable de todo esto es él – Señalando a su pobre hermanito que lo volteó a ver boquiabierto

– ¿Qué? – se paró ofendido – ¿Y yo como por qué?

– Porque no pudiste partirle la cara a ese infeliz que molestaba a tu novia. Si le hubieras volado todititos los dientes nada de esto hubiera pasado... ¡pero no!... el señor _soy tan lindo que no mato ni una mosca_ tenía que tocarse el corazón con ese pobre diablo que no se lo merecía

– ¿Cómo crees que voy a golpearlo? No tenia manera de defenderse

– ¡Ay por favor, Shun! No inventes, acaso ya se te olvidó que te dio una buen baño

– Que yo sepa nadie se ha muerto por eso, hermano

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó iracunda espantando a los otros pobres que terminaron abrazaditos del susto – Me puedes decir ¿Por qué rayos le dijiste Shun a Ikki, Shun? – mirándolo suspicazmente

– Errr… ¿Le dije Shun? – preguntó horrorizado por haber cometido ese grave error y sintiendo la mirada taladrante de June que solo afirmó con la cabeza esperando respuesta – creo que estoy delirando por la calentura

– Pero si dijiste que no…

– ¡Agh! Me siento mal, es más… tengo un dolor ¡Ay mi hígado! – dijo haciendo su drama

– Shun, ése es el páncreas – respondió con desdén

– Lo que sea... ¡Me duele!

– Creo que lo mejor será llevar a mi hermano al hospital

– Está bien, los acompaño

– No es necesario que vengas… es que es… asunto de hombres ¿Entiendes?

– Sí pero es que yo…

Y ya no dijo nada pues ese par se fue a velocidad luz de ahí. Derrotada, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama mientras suspiraba profundamente, este había sido el peor aniversario de su vida, y no porque no pudieron ir a la cena, ni siquiera porque Shun estaba enfermo, el problema es que ahora no podía pasar el resto de la noche cuidando de él. Pensando en eso, recordó la sensación extraña que sintió cuando le dio ese último beso, no es que se estuviera quejando pues no había estado nada mal, pero… así no la besaba él… podría jurar que no había sido un hermoso novio quien la había besado, pero qué cosas pensaba, eso era imposible.

Algunos minutos después, en el depa de Ikki, Shun estaba más que mortificado dando vueltas de una lado a otro que ya mero y hace un hueco de tanto que pasaba por el mismo lugar. Ya se había comido las uñas por los nervios, poquito más y comenzaba a engullir sus dedos, no sabía cómo decirle a Ikki lo que había pasado. Él estaba en el baño lavándose la cara y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero no podía hacer nada que no fuera pensar en ella. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó el instante en que los labios de June aprisionaron dulcemente los suyos.

– ¡Rayos! ¿Qué me está pasando?

Terminó de secarse y salió todavía confundido y con cara de espanto. Shun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba atento viendo las noticias donde justo en ese momento salió en la tele lo del Vengador Alado. De no ser por el bendito antifaz azul, todo mundo se daría cuanta de que se trataba de Ikki pero aún así su identidad estaba en riesgo.

Como el otro seguía en su mundo, no vio su camino y se tropezó con una mesita y tiró un florero, por lo que espantó a su hermanito que de inmediato se tiró a sus pies implorando por su joven vida, aunque el mayor ni en cuenta.

– Ikki, perdóname, no fue a propósito, yo no quería pero no puede evitarlo… no me di cuenta de cómo fue, pero apareció esa reportera y grabó todo ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

– ¿Eh? – miró la tele para entender de lo que Shun hablaba, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que le pasaba ahora – Está bien Shun, no hay problema

– Lo sé, perdón, pero te juro que… ¿Qué?… ¿No vas a… achicharrarme violentamente haciendo uso extremo tanto de la fuerza como de tu fuego infernal?

– Ah… no, no creo – se sentó en el sillón dejando a Shun aún de rodillas en el suelo.

– Pero si por mi culpa casi te descubren, perdóname

– No te preocupes, hay cosas peores

– ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Shun preocupado. Se paró muy confundido, pero dando gracias al cielo por seguir aún con vida, se sentó junto a Ikki y lo miró detenidamente.

– ¿Qué tienes, Ikki? – no recibió respuesta por lo que insistió – Por favor, dime ¿Pasó algo malo con June?

Al escuchar su nombre, se levantó alterado y se dirigió a la ventana para evitar que Shun se diera cuenta de que estaba sonrojado. Ya iba a responder cualquier cosa pero de pronto apareció Hyoga entrando por la ventana cual ladrón de quinta y choca con Ikki que seguía ahí paradote.

– ¿Que demonios te sucede, ganso atarantado? – quitándoselo de encima

– ¡Me quiere matar! ¡Me quiere matar!

Escondiéndose detrás de Shun. Se veía realmente aterrado por lo que Ikki se vio obligado a darle como 20 bofetadas para que reaccionara, de hecho con 2 eran suficientes pero el otro quería estar bien seguro y le dio las otras 18, ignorando a Shun que le decía que ya dejara al pobre pato en paz. Después de la mini paliza, les explicó que June lo había estado siguiendo para exigirle una muy buena explicación a todo esto. Shun insistía en que era mejor decirle la verdad pero los otros dos tercos en que no. Pues en eso estaban cuando Ikki ya no pudo soportar más y se trepó al techo para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Hyoga lo siguió pues lo notó en extremo extraño, con temor se acercó a él con extintor en mano por aquello de que se le fuera ocurrir incendiar el universo entero nomás porque sí.

– Oye… – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro por lo que el otro se espanto a más no poder

– ¡Pato! ¿Por qué rayos me asustas? ¿Quieres que me de un infarto?

– Pues sí pero nunca se me hace – dijo como que no queriendo y tarde, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error – este, quiero decir… pues...

– Si no fuera porque no estoy de humor te empalaría y te asaría a fuego lento hasta que te calcines ¡Me oyes!

– Ese es el punto, algo anda mal contigo y creo saber que es… – de inmediato desvió la mirada – ¿Le dijiste a Shun… lo que pasó en su depa?

– ¡Ah claro! Le dije: Hola Shun ¿Cómo te va? Yo estoy bien, pero ¿Qué crees? Besé a tu novia… – dijo sarcásticamente – ¿Acaso estás quedando demente? ¿Cómo crees que le voy a decir eso?

– Pues tienes qué hacerlo, creo que Shun se merece la verdad y estoy seguro de que entenderá de que lo hiciste porque fingías ser él y no tenías de otra… porque ¿No tenías de otra, verdad Ikki?

– Pues…

– Y además no sentiste nada ¿No?

– Yo… yo… – Sin poder evitarlo volvió a vivir en un recuerdo aquel momento mágico en que sus labios estuvieron unidos en ese tierno beso, y sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza – ¡Oh no!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Oh no! – tomando a Hyoga por los hombros – besé a la novia de Shun y me… me... gustó – Hyoga casi se muere al escuchar semejante confesión por parte del fénix, que aunque estaba en el cuerpo de Shun, se escuchaba demasiado extraño viniendo de él – ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? – zangoloteándolo sin la más mínima consideración

– ¿Que vas a dejar de zamarrearme para evitar dislocarme la clavícula? – se quejó ya todo mareado

– No, animal… – volviendo a licuar al pobre patito – significa que… me gustó estar con… la novia de mi hermano – Hyoga se quedó boquiabierto esperando a ver a qué hora se vomitaba el fénix por decir semejante cosa

– ¿Es… es en serio?

– ¿Me ves cara de comediante o que rayos?

– No, yo nomás decía – dijo cuando al fin lo soltó pero viendo estrellitas de lo mareado que estaba

– No lo puedo creer… – susurró tocando sus labios que fueron bendecidos por ese divino contacto con June – me gustó besar... a la novia de mi hermano.

Continuará…


	5. PEOR TANTITO

**DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

**Por Mary Martín**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios, la verdad no soy buena para hacer amigos así que ustedes son como mis amigos con quienes puedo compartir aunque sea los fanfics. También aprovecho para agradecerle a quien comentó mi fic "la batalla de los cuentos", no sé si lea esto pero me motivó muchísimo para terminar este capitulo. Gracias a todos y espero que se diviertan un rato.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**PEOR TANTITO**

Como Ikki todavía seguía ahí paradote como menso tocándose los labios, con cara de borrego a medio morir, y hablando él solo, Hyoga se vio en la necesidad de ir por una cubeta de agua, congelarla con su cosmo y vaciarle el contenido en la cabezota. El otro reaccionó mientras se le congelaban hasta las ideas.

– ¿Y eso como por qué? – quitándose una gotas de la cara

– ¡Va de retro Satanás! – sacando un crucifijo de entre sus ropas – Abandona este cuerpo ¡Yo te lo ordeno! – le vuelve a echar más agua

– Gansito, serías tan amable de decirme ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, pedazo de bestia? – reclamó ya empapado hasta la médula

– Pues es que estás ahí como poseído diciendo incoherencias, y como es costumbre te tuve que echar agua

– ¿Costumbre de quién? Sólo tú que estás bien loco

– Tú eres el que anda diciendo que le gusta June ¿Y el loco soy yo? ¡Ah claro! ¡Genial!

– Esto es serio, baboso – dándole un golpe en el hombro

– A ver, explícame ¿Por que tanto drama? June es una chica muy bonita, no le veo nada de raro que te guste… ahora que si me dijeras que te gusta Tatsumi entonces ahí si que tendríamos un serio problema

– Recuérdeme por qué no te he matado todavía ¿Sí? – dijo tronándose los dedos y encendiendo tantito su cosmo de fuego

– ¿Porque Shun se pondría muy triste si me carbonizas? – respondió retrocediendo un par de pasitos

Sin más remedio lo tuvo que dejar vivir un poco más. Tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido se fue a cambiar de ropa y luego a dormir rogando al cielo que al hacerlo no fuera a soñar con ella. Mientras tanto, Shun de plano no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba sentado en la alfombra con la espalda recargada en el sofá mirando tristemente en su celular una foto de él y June abrazados. Hyoga, que se tuvo que quedar en el depa de Ikki para que June no lo acosara con preguntas, se dirigía al refrigerador para tomar un bocadillo cuando lo vio ahí solito suspirando.

– ¿Qué pasa, enano? – se sienta a su lado – ¿No piensas dormir? Ya es muy tarde

– No puedo, Hyoga, no dejo de pensar en June y en que debe estar muy triste por lo de nuestro aniversario

– Piensa que estás enfermo y de seguro comprenderá que no es por gusto que no estás con ella. No te tortures, Shun, ya verás que encontraremos la forma de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Mañana vendrá Shaka que de seguro sabrá de algo que nos pueda ayudar

– Eso espero amigo, porque no sé cuanto tiempo más pueda estar sin ella, en verdad la extraño mucho

No pudo evitar sentirse mal, sabía que su deber de amigo era contarle lo que había pasado pero no tenía muchas ganas de ser atacado por el puño fantasma así que mejor se quedaba bien calladito

– Y lo peor es que estoy seguro de que algo pasó e Ikki no quiere decirme... ¿Tú sabes algo?

– ¿Saber, yo? No, que va... si soy bien burro que contrabajo sé cuanto es dos mas dos, yo no se nada, nunca supe ni sabré ¿Entiendes? Así que adiós, ahí te ves, has de cuenta que no estoy, chaito... bye...– se fue alejando pasito a pasito hasta terminar huyendo y dejando al pobre Shun muy confundido.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas se pusieron más raras aún. Para empezar Shun amaneció con un humor muy extraño e Ikki seguía perdido en el espacio suspirando a cada rato. Estaban desayunando cada quien sin decir palabra. Hyoga estaba en medio de ellos y los volteaba a ver alternadamente tratando de descifrar qué les pasaba.

Para acabarla de amolar, hasta en el periódico salió lo del Vengador Alado. Ikki lo estaba leyendo cuando de pronto terminó por escupir su café en la cara del desafortunado gansito al ver la foto que ocupaba casi toda la plana.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – limpiándose con una servilleta

– ¡Shun! Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué rayos dejaste que te tomaran una foto así tan de cerca? – poniéndole el periódico casi en la cara

– A ver, bájale dos rayitas a tu volumen que no estoy sordo ¿O.K.? – de un manotazo lo aleja y va a dar de nuevo en la cara de Hyoga que ya estaba rojita por el café caliente

– Me pregunto por qué demonios me sigo juntando con ustedes dos que sólo me maltratan – se quejó con una lagrimita en su ojo y moqueando como pavo de monte, pero ya no dijo nada al ver la cara de maniático asesino que tenía Shun… bueno… aunque como estaba en el cuerpo de Ikki no era tan extraño

– A mi no me hablas de ese modo ¿Estamos? – lo encara igual de enfadado, ahí si que se veía rarísimo a Shun con esa expresión

– ¡No! No estamos, porque para empezar tú tuviste la genial idea de esa babosada del Vengador Alado y por si fuera poco me forzaste a fingir serlo, pero lo peor de lo peor es que tuve que andar con los calzones por fuera todo el tiempo ¿Que rayos te pasa o qué?

– ¡Que así los usa Supermán! – haciendo berrinche de niño chiquito

– A ver ¿Se quieren calmar?

– ¡No! – gritaron al unísono rompiéndole los tímpanos a Hyoguis

– Está bien, síganse gritando pues – fue a sentarse mega indignado al sillón, cruzado de brazos esperando a que terminaran de pelearse

– Shun, en serio, no se como rayos le vas a hacer pero tienes qué desaparecer toda evidencia que tenga la prensa del Vengador

– No tengo por qué, tú a mi no me das órdenes ¿Te queda claro? – lo toma del cuello de la camisa

– Yo soy el mayor y me vas a respetar

– ¿Y si no quiero qué? – Shun lo amenaza con el puño

– ¡Ya basta! – Como salido de la nada llega nada más y nada menos que el buen Shaka de Virgo, los otros lo miran anonadados y con una enorme gota de sudor... y no era para menos ya que el santo estaba hablando con el cesto de ropa sucia un tanto lejos de donde estaban todos– ¿Qué no ven lo que está pasando?

– ¿Y tú si? – dijo Hyoga dándole la media vuelta

– Ejem, ya sabía que estaban ahí

– Shaka, ya te dijimos hasta el cansancio que abras tus ojos cuando salgas a la calle pero no, ahí estás de terco… como la vez en que ibas a orar a tu templo y te metiste a un bar de desnudistas por equivocación

– Errr… sí, equivocación – dijo nervioso mientras miraba desconfiado de un lado a otro – ¿Y bien? ¿Van a dejar de intentar matarse o no? – dijo iracundo puesto que los hermanos no habían dejado de ahorcarse a pesar de su presencia

– Bueno, es que...

– No quiero saber nada – interrumpiendo a Ikki – ustedes escúchenme bien lo que les voy a decir.

Sin mas remedio tuvieron que soltarse pero seguían mirándose feo. Se sentaron en extremos opuestos con los brazos cruzados esperando la grandiosa explicación del sabio Shaka. Hyoga, por su propio bien, se quedó en la barra de la cocina escuchando todo y con su armadura puesta por si acaso tenía que luchar por su joven vida.

– ¿No se han dado cuenta de que conforme va pasando el tiempo Shun empieza a ser más como Ikki e Ikki más como Shun?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban extrañados

– Pues eso, ¿O no les parece raro que Shun haya amenazado a Ikki violentamente?

– Es verdad – dijo Hyoga pensativo – quizá por eso Ikki no me incineró ayer cuando lo bañé de agua fría… y también quizá por eso le gusto besar a…

– ¡Mi osito! – dijo de inmediato el fénix por que Hyoga ya estaba a punto de soltar la sopa y regar el tepache por completo, los otros lo miran extrañado – es que… me gusta mi osito porque está peludo y pachoncito y… ejem… mejor prosigue Shaka – dijo ya todo sonrojado para luego hacerle disimuladamente una señal a Hyoga de que le iba a rebanar el cuello y que ya podía empezar a escoger las flores para su funeral. El otro pobre solo atinó a persignarse mientras encomendaba su alma a todos los santos habidos y por haber.

Fue entonces que Shaka les dijo que si no encontraban ya la forma de volver a la normalidad, se quedarían atrapados para siempre en el cuerpo del otro.

– ¿Estás diciendo que ya nunca podré volver a estar con June? – dijo Shun con ojitos llorosos

– ¿Y yo voy a tener que estar con ella... para siempre? – alcanzó a decir Ikki con un extraño tic en el ojo

– ¡Por favor ayúdanos! ¡Ten piedad! – Ambos hermanos se tiran a sus pies implorando y llorando a moco tendido.

– Ya, chicos, tranquilos que me despeinan – tratando de despegarlos de su pierna

– Tienes que hacer algo, por favor

– Si digo que sí ¿Van a dejar de estar arruinando mis pantalones nuevos?

Cuando al fin dejaron de estar haciendo sus dramas, el santo de oro se fue diciendo que haría lo posible por encontrar una solución pero que mientras tanto debían seguir con sus vidas fingiendo para no ser descubiertos… pero eso a Ikki no le importaba de momento, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que Shaka había dicho… entonces la única razón por la que había sentido eso tan bonito estando con June… era porque empezaba a sentir como su hermanito… ¿Sólo por eso?

– ¿Me estás oyendo, Ikki? – Shun le avienta un cojín en la cara para que volviera a este mundo. Instintivamente quiso mandarle un puño fantasma por hacerle eso, pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta de que con eso no solucionaría nada y ya no lo hizo – No te oí, puedes repetirlo por favor

– Dije que vamos a tener que remediar lo que hicimos mal ayer, yo veré el modo de limpiar tu imagen y que no piensen que eres un criminal… y tú vas a ver cómo le haces pero quiero que compenses a June por el terrible aniversario que tuvo que pasar ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Quieres que vuelva a estar con ella? – preguntó con claros signos de terror en su voz

– Pues no creo que se pueda por telequinesis, menso

– En serio chicos, tienen que buscar solución ya, porque eso de que hasta su personalidad cambie está muy pero muy feo y raro – dijo Hyoga poniéndose entre ambos tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Sin más remedio tuvieron que ponerse las pilas para que todo saliera bien. Shun se negó rotundamente en usar el dichoso trajecito ese e hizo muchas modificaciones. Para empezar se puso una chamarra negra de cuero con un fénix bordado en la espalda, unos jeans azul oscuro que estaban rotos en la parte de las rodillas, una cadena en vez de cinturón, botas negras puntiagudas con vivos en color plata y sin más remedio tuvo que conservar el antifaz azul. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al lugar donde sabía se habían cometidos varios delitos últimamente, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su parte del trato.

Por su parte Ikki, se dio un buen regaderazo, se arregló el cabello, hizo uso de los mejores trapos de su hermanito, escogió una camisa rosa pálido de manga hasta los codos y unos pantalones blancos de vestir, zapatos cafés y se puso una cadena de plata en el cuello, por lo que se desabrochó los primeros dos botones para poder lucirlo. Compró el ramo de flores más grande y bonito que encontró y contrató unos mariachis que lo miraron raro por haberlos ido a buscar a esa hora del día.

El momento de actuar había llegado, la verdad tenía miedo de volver a verla y sentir de nuevo eso tan lindo que sintió la noche anterior. Pero por esa misma razón tenía que compensarle lo que había tenido que pasar. Ella estaba recostada aún, con el celular en la mano esperando a que él la llamara. No tenía ganas de levantarse ese día, ni de desayunar ni nada... solamente quería poder estar con su lindo novio, abrazarlo, besarlo y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto escuchó algo extraño y es que no es muy normal que digamos escuchar música de trompetas en Japón.

Abrió los ojos enormemente al reconocer esa hermosa voz que cantaba, corrió presurosa para asomarse por la ventana que ya merito se caía de ella por lo mucho que se inclinó para confirmar lo que su corazón le decía.

– ¡Shun!

Ikki estaba sorprendido de la buena voz de su hermanito, pero siguió trepando por la escalera con tremendo ramote en mano mientras los mariachis querían que se los tragara la tierra porque los vecinos les pitaban para que se quiten de la calle, algunos hasta amenazaban con atropellarlos porque tenían prisa para ir al trabajo. El chico seguía cantando "La gloria eres tú" hasta que al fin llegó con la hermosa rubia y le entregó las flores. Apenas tocaron la última nota, los mariachis pusieron pues en polvorosa para evitar ser linchados, creo que ni les pagaron a los pobres pero salir con vida de ahí fue un pago más que suficiente.

– Hola, princesita, estas son para ti – dijo mientras se le ponían coloradas las mejillas

– Están hermosas, Shun – susurró fascinada mientras aspiraba su suave aroma

– Quería pedirte perdón por irme así ayer pero…

– No importa, se que te sentías mal – interrumpió poniendo en dedo sobre sus labios

Le toma la cara entre las manos y lo mira con tanta dulzura que Ikki empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba por tenerla tan cerca. Fue entonces que empezó a preguntarse si realmente estar en el cuerpo de Shun le estaba afectando como dijo o Shaka… o había algo más que le hacía sentirse así. Instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia sus labios rosado y perfectos. Ayer todo había pasado tan rápido que en realidad no estuvo consiente del beso que se dieron, pero ahora, todo era diferente. La curiosidad lo invadió por completo ¿Y si la besaba de nuevo? ¿Qué sentiría?

June se le adelantó pues se fue acercando de a poco, hasta quedar muy cerca suyo pero sin tocarlo.

– Es la novia de mi hermano… es la novia de mi hermano… – pensaba tratando de reaccionar – June rosó su boca levemente, pero en el último momento, él ladeó la cabeza y terminó depositando un beso en su mejilla – Te prometo compensarte todo lo que tuviste que pasar en cuanto me recupere por completo

– No te preocupes por eso, ya habrá mucho tiempo para estar juntos – dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz. Fue cuando Ikki sintió que no iba a poder contenerse otra vez y emprendió la huida de inmediato

– Bueno, fue un gusto saludarte, pero ¡Mira qué tarde es! – mirando su muñeca pues ni reloj traía – así que bien, otro día con mas calmita terminamos de charlar, cuidate mucho, come frutas y verduras, lávate las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño… adiós...

Hizo el intento de correr pero se le olvidó el pequeño detalle de que estaba en las alturas y azotó como costal de papas estampándose en el asfalto además que la escalera le cayó encima.

– ¡Shun!

– No te preocupes, estoy bien – parándose de un salto – así me bajo yo.

– Errr… ok… te amo.

Después de eso, se fue a refugiar en la casa de Hyoga. Se mojó la cara, se dio un par de bofetadas él solito tratando de reaccionar y olvidarse de esas cosas raras que rondaban su cabeza. El caballero del cisne estaba muy preocupado de que le fue hacer chico huecote a su piso pues estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro como loco en manicomio.

– No puedo más con esto, me voy a volver loco si sigo en el cuerpo de Shun, ya hasta siento que me estoy... enamorando de June

Apenas hubo dicho la última palabra, Hyoga le estampó tremenda cachetada que poquito más y le tira como 2 o 10 dientes. El otro solo parpadeó un poco pues había visto estrellitas de colores por tremendo golpazo.

– ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – dijo llevándose la mano a su pobre mejillita que ya se estaba poniendo rojita del golpe

– Otra vez estás diciendo burradas y de necio con June ¡Es la novia de Shun! ¿Sí capta eso tu cerebro o te doy otra para que reacciones?

– Pues no lo estoy haciendo a propósito, animal ¿Acaso crees que yo quería que pasara esto? Siempre he visto a June como una pervertida asalta cunas que me hizo compartir el amor de mi hermanito con ella… y ahora que la conozco un poco más… me doy cuenta de que ella es tan linda y dulce…

– Con Shun… ¿O ya se te olvidó que ella cree que eres él?

– Esto está mal, muy pero muy mal – se deja caer en el sillón y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Hyoga se sienta a su lado y le palmea la espalda.

– Tranquilo, sabes que cuando recuperes tu cuerpo todo va a volver a la normalidad

– ¿Y si no? ¿Y si después de que todo esto pase, aún sigo sintiendo raro cuando la vea?

– Ahora si que estás en tremendo lío… pero velo por el lado amable, por lo menos Shun no sabe que besaste a su novia

– ¡¿Que qué?!

El patito y el pollo flameado terminaron abrazaditos por el susto que tremendo grito a sus espaldas les produjo, de hecho gritaron como niñitas asustadas cuando vieron quien había aparecido de la nada.

– ¡Hyoga! ¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte? Creo que no te escucharon en Uruguay

– Todo yo – se quejó mientras deseaba que hubiera un padre cerca que le diera los santos óleos. Estaban súper aterrados ¿A qué hora fue que Shun desplegó el vapor nebuloso que empezó inundar la habitación?

– ¿Besaste... a mi novia? – Preguntó con aparente calma, pero era obvio que estaba no furioso, lo que le sigue y a la décima potencia.

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, cómo crees, para nada… – trató de alegar demencia

– ¿Ikki? – insistió apretando los dientes y los puños con ira. Eso y la mirada penetrante y asesina que le dedicó en ese momento no le dieron más opción que confesar su delito

– Bueno… sí, pero nomás tantito – se apresuró a aclarar en un vano intento de salvar su vida

– ¡Hermano! – para ese momento el vapor empezó a desgarrar las paredes de la habitación

– Fue sólo una vez y ya, te lo juro por la tumba de Hyoga

– ¡Oye! Que todavía no me he muerto

– Espérate unos cuantos minutos y luego me dices

– ¿Estás quedando loco o qué rayos te sucede en el cerebro, Ikki?

– Sé que estuvo mal pero no lo vuelvo a hacer

– ¡Pero por supuesto que no! – le lanzó una ráfaga de vapor haciendo que se fuera a estampar en la pared

– Oigan, si se van a matar ¿No puede hacerlo en otro lado? ¿Por qué tiene que destruir mi pobre casa? – se quejó Hyoguita mientras veía sus muebles quedar patas arriba

– Espera, Shun, tienes toda la razón para estar molesto pero yo… sólo quiero que sepas que fue algo muy tierno y bonito, te juro que me porté bien con ella y no traté de aprovecharme

– ¿Y qué? ¿Te aplaudo? – respondió mientras sentía hervir la sangre de solo pensar que se atrevió a tocar a June de esa forma – Gracias, Ikki eso me hace sentir mucho mejor – dijo sarcásticamente mientras aumentaba su cosmo

Ya estaba a punto de invocar a la tormenta nebular cuando de pronto sintió un cosmo enorme y muy conocido por él, luego una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro. Se trataba del buen Shaka que llegó justo a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe de proporciones estratosféricas.

– ¡Shun! Cálmate, este no es el comportamiento digno de mi futuro sucesor

– Él empezó… – dijo apenado mientras apagaba su cosmo y todas las cosas dejaron de volar por los aires para caer sobre su desafortunado dueño, o sea, el patito

– Ninguna razón es suficientemente grande como para hacer este tipo de cosas que denigran la reputación de un virgo

– ¿Y que se supone que haga si el muy infeliz se atrevió a besar a mi novia? – dijo desesperado y con mas ganas de asesinar que antes

– ¿Qué? – dijo indignado – ¿Besó a tu novia? Ah bueno, entonces sí déjalo como cucaracha fumigada

– Gracias por tu ayuda, Shaka, no sé que haría sin ti – le dijo con rencor

El santo de virgo tuvo que jalarle las orejas a ambos para que ya se estuvieran quietos. Mientras el desafortunado de Hyoga recogía sus pocas pertenencias que se salvaron de la hecatombe, el sabio Shaka les explicó que no todo estaba perdido y que al fin pudo hallar la solución a sus problemas.

– ¿Es en serio maestro? – preguntó Shun ilusionado de poder volver a estar con June como antes

– Así es

– Pues ya, suéltalo – Ikki estaba desesperado pues ya no podía con esta situación

En realidad la cosa parecía muy fácil de resolver y así hubiera sido de no ser porque estaban en el cuerpo del otro. Shaka buscó la forma más sutil de decirles cuál era la solución pero la verdad no había forma de hacerlo sin causarle un infarto a pobre de Shun, que contrario a lo que esperaba el santo de oro, no reaccionó violentamente... al principio...

– A ver, Shaka... – empezó a decir mientras sentía que le iba a dar una embolia o algo así – estás diciendo que lo único que tengo que hacer es besar a June... estando en el cuerpo de Ikki...

– ¡Ay no m... me digas! ¿No se te pudo ocurrir una forma más difícil de volvernos a la normalidad? – reclamó Ikki

– ¿Yo qué? Díselo a la autora que a ella se le ocurrió, son las 2 de la madrugada, seguro su cerebro ya no tiene oxígeno y no sabe ni lo que escribe. Ademas exageran un poco, solo es un besito y ya.

– ¿Y que rayos te hace pensar que June va a dejar que yo la bese si me veo como Ikki? – casi ahorcándolo mientras lo zamarreaba

– Ups, es cierto

– ¡Uy no! Ya estuvo que te mata violentamente – dijo Hyoga, que todavía seguía enterrado bajo sus muebles

– ¿Por qué mejor no me quitas mis cinco sentidos, mi armadura, todito mi cosmo y me lanzas al fuego del infierno para que me acribillen los espectros? Eso sería menos cruel – gritó casi dejándolo sordo

Pero eso no era todo, tenía que lograrlo antes del amanecer porque si no se quedarían así por siempre. Lo peor es que Ikki siempre se había esmerado en hacerle la vida imposible a June por lo que la misión de Shun estaba en chino, coreano o no se qué. O sea ¿Así o más difícil la cosa?

Continuará...


	6. MISIÓN SUICIDA

**DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

**Por Mary Martín**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Agradezco su apoyo, significa muchísimo para mí, en serio que sí, me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar para ustedes. Gracias por todo.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**MISIÓN SUICIDA**

Ikki se había quedado recostado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, seguía suspirando mientras recordaba su último encuentro con la rubia y también como estuvo a punto de hacer una tontería que sin duda lastimaría aún más a su hermanito. Tenía la televisión prendida aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, esto hasta que escuchó que la reportera decía algo sobre "El Vengador Alado". Se sentó de golpe mientras tomaba el control para subir el volumen. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el video exclusivo que estaban pasando pues un héroe había frustrado el robo a un banco esa mañana.

Se acercó más a la pantalla sin quitarle la vista de encima. Shun, como siempre, intentó dialogar con los sujetos con tal de no lastimarlos. El que los comandaba tomó bruscamente a una de las cajeras poniéndole una pistola en la cabeza amenazando con disparar si no se cumplían sus exigencias. Shun suspiró decepcionado y a la vez cansado de que siempre sucediera lo mismo, lo quisiera o no tendría que recurrir a la violencia. En un movimiento rápido llegó hasta el tipo dándole un leve golpe, poniendo a salvo a la muchacha para luego tomar el arma y partirla en dos con una sola de sus manos. Los otros al ver esto soltaron sus pistolas temerosos. Shun les pidió que se entregaran y dejaran libres a todas las personas. En ese momento entraron los policías arrestándolos pero el líder logró soltarse y tomando un arma que estaba en el suelo disparo varias veces. Fue cuestión de segundos pero una bala perdida iba directo a una madre con su pequeño hijo. Shun reaccionó a tiempo y la detuvo con la mano a pocos centímetros, la apretó con fuerza haciéndola polvo y sin pensarlo se acercó a gran velocidad y le estampó un puñetazo al tipo rompiéndole todito lo que se llama cara. Ikki no podía creer lo que había visto, se sintió orgulloso y triste al mismo tiempo. Pudo ver esa expresión en su propio rostro y sintió que se le partió el corazón.

– Hermano, al fin lo entendiste, lamento que haya tenido que ser de este modo.

Era la noticia del día, El Vengador Alado se había vuelto el héroe que venía a traer esperanza a todos. Estaba en todos los canales, en todos los noticieros, sin duda su hermanito había lavado su honor y con creces.

– "Créalo o no, hay un héroe allá afuera dispuesto a todo con tal de protegernos" – decía la reportera – "El Vengador Alado nos viene a traer un mensaje de esperanza y dejarnos claro que no estamos solos... es fuerte, es valiente, es osado... pero lo mejor de todo es... que ya no anda con los calzones por fuera ¡Gracias al cielo! Porque ya creíamos que era un perturbado exhibicionista"

– ¡Que así lo usan los súper héroes, bola de incultos! – Gritándole a la tele – ¿Qué yo soy el único que lee cómics o qué rayos?

Una vez que hubo regañado a su pobre electrodoméstico. Se paró decidido a todo. Shun había cumplido con su parte del trato y ahora era su turno. De seguro eso es lo que le había venido a contar y él ¿Cómo lo había recibido? Diciéndole que había besado a June. Se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que se dirigió al departamento de la chica para ponerle fin a todo esto.

Mientras tanto, Shun había estado siguiendo a su novia. June había salido a correr para relajarse un poco, todo este asunto la tenía muy confundida, tratando de no pensar en eso empezó a correr más rápido, él se adelantó para esconderse en un arbusto esperando a que pasara para tratar de lograr su casi imposible misión. Hyoga también fue con él aunque la verdad ni sé para qué rayos si siempre lo hacen sufrir al pobre, pero bien que le gusta andar ahí de metiche.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero perder a June... pero tampoco quiero que me mate.

– Tranquilo, Shun, ya verás que pronto se nos ocurre algo – le palmea la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Al fin pasó por donde ellos, llevaba un atuendo deportivo muy sensual, ajustado a su bella figura y de color morado con vivos plateados que hacía resaltar su bien formado cuerpo. No faltó quien la volteara a ver como que no queriendo la cosa y hasta hubo un chico que se fue a estrellar en un poste en su bicicleta por seguirla con la mirada.

– ¡Wow! ¡Pero qué buena está...! – dijo Hyoga mirando atentamente a la rubia

– ¿Qué cosa dijiste? – Shun lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y pegó frente con frente mientras amenazaba con maximizar su cosmo… pero esta vez para mandarlo al más allá

– Digo que… que buena está... la rutina que está haciendo… ¡Qué bárbara! Debería concursar en las olimpiadas ¿No se le ha ocurrido? Porque creo que ganaría todititas las competencias e impondría un nuevo récord mundial en todas y cada una de ellas, saldría en todos los diarios, las revistas, se volvería famosa, millonaria, tendría su propia marca de perfume, de lencería... hasta harían una película de su vida y ganaría un Oscar, el premio nobel y…

– Hyoga…

– ¿Sí?

– Ya cállate

– Me parece buena idea

Lo soltó con algo de violencia para después concentrarse en la operación en extremo suicida. Pero los minutos seguían pasando pero no se les ocurría nada hasta que, como por obra divina, Hyoga pensó en algo.

– ¡Lo tengo! Qué te parece si pasas junto a ella y de la nada que finges tener un infarto y caes dramáticamente a sus pies. Entonces ella va a intentar revivirte aplicando el RCP pero como eso no va a funcionar no le va a quedar más remedio que darte respiración de boca a boca, y cuando se acerque a ti para hacer eso, le robas un beso y listo, todo vuelve a la normalidad – dijo súper emocionado por su ideota pero había algo que se le estaba olvidando – ¿Y bien?

– Hyoga, deja de ver telenovelas ¿Quieres? Están atrofiando tu cerebro de un manera que me asusta

– ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó el plan?

– Dame una, solo una buena razón por la que June querría ayudar a mi hermano a no morirse y peor aún a darle respiración de boca a boca

– Bueno, sé que se odian pero no creo que tanto como para dejarlo ahí tirado mientras se lo lleva la huesuda

– ¿Odiarse? ¡Ja! odiarse es poco. Con decirte que una vez Ikki le mandó una carta falsa en la que yo le decía que ya no la amaba y me iba a ir con la chica bonita de la cafetería porque estaba esperando un hijo mío, sólo para que se alejara de mí

– ¿En serio? – preguntó anonadado

– Ah pero eso no fue todo, porque June, en venganza, juntó los ahorros de toda su vida y se fue a México a buscar el chile mas picante que existe en el mundo y se lo puso a Ikki

– Bueno, eso no es tan grave porque a él le gusta lo picante

– Se lo puso... en sus calzoncillos...

– ¡Auch! – haciendo una mueca

– Exacto ¡Auch!

– Está bien, ya entendí, por ahí no va la cosa. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Así pasaron un buen rato y nomás no podían encontrar la solución. Entonces June decidió regresar a su departamento para darse un regaderazo. Los chicos la siguieron sigilosamente. Shun tenía que hacer algo rápido porque el tiempo se le acababa. La vieron entrar al edificio y sintieron que sus oportunidades se acababan.

– Lo tengo – y ahí iba de nuevo Hyoga con sus ideas maravillosas – te trepas por su ventana y entras cuidadosamente para que no te vea...

– De acuerdo...

– ...luego esperas a que esté distraída y te acercas por detrás...

– ...ajá...

– y cuando menos se lo espere... ¡Tómala! Que la golpeas con un tubo en la cabeza y cuando esté tirada en el suelo inconsciente... le estampas un beso y listo

– ¡Oh ya sé! mejor uso la tormenta nebular con ella y la dejo en coma para estar seguro de que no va a despertar mientras la beso

– ¿En serio?

– ¡No, animal! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a golpearla! – Casi dejándolo sordo mientras lo zarandeaba

– ¡Ay qué carácter! Todavía uno aquí tratando de ayudarte – dijo ofendido

Ikki por su parte, ya estaba por llegar donde ellos pero de pronto sintió un poderoso cosmo casi cercano al de un Dios. Decidió ir a ver si se trataba de quien estaba pensando pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver de dónde provenía.

– ¿Qué? No puede ser… – rascándose la cabeza – Entró al lugar y casi le da un infarto de ver a aquella persona ¿Bailando sobre una mesa?

– ¡Muévelo, muévelo! – cantaba al compás de la canción. Todas las chicas del lugar estaban vueltas locas emocionadas de ver al apuesto chico deleitarlas con sus movimientos.

– ¿Shaka? – preguntó boquiabierto a espaldas de él

El santo de oro sintió como un cubetazo de agua helada al escuchar esa voz, de inmediato dejó de bailar quedando en pose sexy pues se andaba meneando como loco antes que él llegara.

– ¿Ikki? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó nervioso mientras se bajaba

– Lo mismo digo yo, no creí que el santo más cercano a Buda frecuentara estos lugares

– ¿Qué no es este el museo de arte nacional? – Alegando demencia – ¡Qué barbaridad! Eso me pasa por andar con los ojos cerrados, me la paso equivocándome

– Pero si los tienes abiertos – replicó consternado

– No, no, no, están cerrados, fíjate bien...

– Pero…

– ¡Cerrados! – gritó de pronto mostrando sus grandes colmillos como los del tiburón de la tele

– Está bien, ya, tranquilo, no dije nada – dejó de insistir cuando el santo puso cara de maníaco trastornado – Pero en vez de estar aquí en el "museo" ¿Qué no deberías estar ayudando a tu discípulo a no morir?

– Bueno, pues ya qué… vamos… lo siento, chicas, otro día le seguimos

Con trabajo lograron salir del lugar puesto que todas las féminas ya merito los secuestraban para que no se fueron esos dos apuestos galanazos. Ikki nuevamente se preguntaba cómo le hacía su hermanito para sobrevivir al acoso de las mujeres… y también entendía por qué June era tan celosa a veces.

Entre tanto, los chicos ya no sabían ni qué hacer para lograr la casi imposible misión. Shun estaba desesperado, ya eran más de las 11:00 p.m. y nada mas no se les ocurría nada.

– Hyoga, no la quiero perder, me voy a morir de tristeza si no puedo estar con ella

– Tranquilo, amigo, todavía nos quedan unos minutos antes que se acabe el día, además siempre existe el plan "B" – tomando un bate de béisbol

– ¡Ya te dije que no la voy a golpear!

– Allá tú – soltando el bate y de paso tirando a la basura un tubo de metal y una madera con un clavito en la punta que eran el plan "C" y "D" respectivamente

– Bueno, ya estuvo, voy a dejarme de tonterías y decirle la verdad

– ¡Ah bueno! Si tantas ganas tienes de morirte me lo hubieras dicho antes y le contaba a Ikki lo que June y tu hicieron en su depa el otro día que no estaba

– ¿Y tú como sabes...eso...? – dijo rojo de la pena recordando esa maravillosa vez que estuvo con June

– Larga historia... pero ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre hacer esas cosas en la casa de tu hermano? Qué tal que llegaba de repente

– Bueno, es que no lo planeamos, sólo se dio el momento y la verdad fue emocionante sentir esa adrenalina recorriendo nuestros cuerpos por el hecho de hacerlo en un lugar prohibido y el temor de ser atrapados en el momento en que...

– Ok, ya párale, tampoco me estés narrando tu intimidades

– Pero si tú me preguntaste – mirándolo con inocencia absoluta y todavía colorado

Bueno mientras que son peras o son manzanas, Shun estaba decidido a terminar con esto de una buena vez. Así que se dirigió al depa de June algo preocupado, ya saben, por aquello de que podría terminar 3 metritos bajo tierra.

Apenas escuchó que tocaron la puerta, June fue corriendo a abrir pues pensó que era su hermoso novio, sólo que lo que estaba ahí afuera parado ni era su novio ni mucho menos hermoso.

– Shun, que bueno que… ah, eres tu – dijo decepcionada – ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

– June, yo sólo… quería hablar contigo... – dijo mientras luchaba con las inmensas ganas que tenía de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla tiernamente, tanto tiempo sin ella era una verdadera tortura que lo estaba matando

– ¡Ah! Quieres tener una charla ¿No? ¿Cómo la vez que me llamaste a media noche y me dijiste que Shun se había ido al Hades para siempre porque prefería estar con los muertos que conmigo y que ya no volvería nunca jamás en la vida?

– ¿Qué? ¿Ikki dijo… digo… yo dije eso? – se corrigió de inmediato

– Ya en serio, Ikki ¿Qué quieres aquí? No estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías

– ¿Me dejas pasar, por favor? Necesito decirte algo importante

– ¿Acaso estás drogado? – mirándolo extraño

– Errr… no… ¿Por qué?

– En los 3 años que llevo de conocerte tú jamás en la vida me habías pedido algo por favor ¿Será que después de tantas batallas, al fin recibiste un serio golpe en la cabeza que te causó traumatismos aterradores?

– Eso es porque… no soy Ikki…

– ¿Qué? – enarcando una ceja

– Se que esto te va a sonar muy extraño pero tienes que creerme, June – se acercó poco a poco por lo que ella instintivamente retrocedió – ... yo soy Shun... – dijo suavemente mientras la tomaba delicadamente por los hombros

– ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo ella aturdida

– Dije, que soy Shun, princesita – sonrió tímidamente

– Ahora si ya sacaste boleto – dijo con ira mientras se tronaba los dedos – Mira que compararte tantito con tu hermanito, él no es parecido en absolutamente nada a ti, gracias a Athena. Esta sí que no te la perdono, Ikki

– ¿Qué? No, te juro que es verdad

– No te me acerques – agarró una sartén y lo amenazó con ella

– ¡Espera! Puedo probarlo, si no fuera Shun ¿Cómo sabría que tus flores favoritas son los lirios y… y… que tu sueño es ir a conocer París de donde es originario nuestro maestro...?

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?– bajando su mortífera arma y viéndolo con extrañeza. Al notar eso, él se acercó de nuevo... aunque mejor no lo hubiera hecho

– También sé que te gustan los conejos y los peces, pero que nunca haz tenido uno… y que bajo esa blusa que llevas, la cual te regalé en navidad, hay un hermoso lunar justo cerca de tu pecho…

– No puedo creerlo…

– Yo tampoco lo creía al principio… – suspiró aliviado pues pensaba que le había creído

– ¿Tu eres...? – dijo ella aturdida

– Sí, así es – sonrió tímidamente

– Eres… eres… ¡Un loco! ¡Un enfermo mental! – lo aparta de un empujón – de seguro me estabas espiando cuando me cambie de ropa ¡Sucio! ¡Pervertido! – le empieza a dar con todo

– ¡Auch! No, June, espérate, déjame explicarte por favor… – tratando de cubrirse poniendo los brazos en forma de equis frente a su rostro

– Explicarme nada ¡Ahora verás!

Las siguiente escena ha sido censurada debido a su alto contenido de violencia contra el pobre, pobre Shun que sufrió daños severos por todos lados, lo bueno es que como está en el cuerpo de Ikki no pasa nada, no le quedarán esas cicatrices de por vida. Literalmente bajó las escaleras a gatas y estuvo a punto de terminar de partirse todito pero alcanzó a reaccionar pero de lo que no se salvó fue de un buen golpazo ya que ella le lanzó la sartén que poco más y le causa un tumor en el cerebro. Ya afuera respiró agitado mientras daba gracias de haber salido magullado pero con vida. En eso llega Hyoga muy despreocupado dándole unas lamiditas a un helado que fue a comprar en la ausencia de su amigo.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Te creyó? – Shun lo volteá a ver con demasiadas ganas de asesinarlo mientras trataba de ponerse los dientes en su lugar y con una cara de ¿Tú que crees, menso? – ok, tomaré eso como un no – En eso que llegan Shaka e Ikki

– A ver niños, ya no tienen de qué preocuparse, ya tengo todo resuelto. Como siempre el fénix vino a salvar el día – Hyoga y Shun se miraron confundidos.

Claro que el brillante plan del fénix era ¿Cómo decirlo? Exageradamente violento y perturbador, incluso Shaka mejor retrocedió tantito antes las locuras del hermano mayor. Obvio que Shun ni de chiste iba a aceptar semejante barbaridad.

– ¿Por qué en todos sus planes siempre terminan golpeando a mi pobre novia?

– ¿Tienes una mejor idea? – cuestionó el caballero dorado

– Sí, si la tengo – dijo leyendo su celular un mensaje de June que decía "Te extraño" – tal vez a mí no me creyó, pero a ti si te va a creer, hermano

Entonces vemos a los 4 caballeros avanzar como en cámara lenta, como en las películas cuando los súper héroes van a partirle su alma a los malos, llegan decididos hasta la puerta y… tocan el timbre.

– No está ¡Qué lástima! ¡Vamonos! – Ikki ya quería huir del país pero Shaka lo jala de la camisa y lo trae de vuelta

La chica abre la puerta y enarca una ceja al ver a media orden de Athena parada fuera de su departamento ¿Acaso alguna deidad megalómana y trastornada quería dominar al mundo otra vez? Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando fijó su vista en su lindo novio. De inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos

– ¡Shun! – se detuvo en seco ya que él puso una mano para detenerla

– No soy Shun y no me abraces ¿Quieres? Me dan ñáñaras

– ¿Que pasa contigo, Shun?

– ¡Que no soy Shun! Soy Ikki

– ¿Qué?

– Yo soy Shun

Intentaron explicarle todo lo que había pasado y cómo fue que intercambiaron de cuerpo, pero era obvio que era algo muy difícil de asimilar, y aunque hasta el propio Shaka le dijo que lo que oía era cierto, no lograba entender cómo fue posible y bueno no podemos culparla porque era así o más inverosímil todo lo que le decían.

– Oigan, no quiero interrumpir su amena charla pero… ¡Ya se dieron cuenta de qué hora es! – gritó Hyoga al ver que eran las 11:59 p.m.

– ¡Oh no! El beso… – susurró Shun entristecido, estaba a punto de perder a June para siempre si no hacía algo – no quería pero… Hyoga, hay que aplicar el plan "B"

– ¿Qué? Pero si no traje el bate, ni el tubo de metal ni nada

– ¿Y por qué no? Si estabas friegue y friegue con tu ideota

– Pues si casi me matas por proponerte que la golpearas

– Oigan ¿De qué hablan? – dijo ella temerosa y retrocediendo de a poco

– Shun, que esperas ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – bueno con Ikki zarandeándolo menos podía pensar en cómo hacerlo

– Yo digo que la agarremos entre todos par que no se escape – sugirió Hyoga

– O podría ir por un poco de formol para que se desmaye – pensaba Ikki

Mientras que todos andaban dando sugerencias en extremos bobas, el tiempo seguía corriendo y June ya de plano quería saltar por la ventana. Shun volteó a verla y luego al reloj cuya manecilla estaba a punto de llegar al 12.

– Puedo usar el tesoro del cielo si quieren – todos voltean a ver a Shaka extrañados

– ¿Qué? Sólo quiero ayudar

– Yo digo que la amarres con tus cadenas y luego Ikki use su puño fantasma…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shun se acercó decidido a una temerosa June que con escoba en mano intentó defenderse de su maniático cuñado.

– O puedes suicidarte – dijo Hyoga con resignación

– Te lo advierto, si das otro paso yo…

– ¿Qué? – dijo mientas paraba el golpe que pretendía darle, quitándole la escoba de las manos y tirándola lejos – ¿Qué vas a hacer? – la acorrala contra la pared y sujetas sus manos fuertemente

– ¡Déjame, Ikki! – intentando liberarse

– Ya te dijo que no soy, Ikki – Ella respiraba agitada mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que tenían esa expresión tan dulce y hermosa que sólo había visto en una persona – princesita, créeme por favor… soy Shun… – sin darle tiempo de decir algo le estampó un beso justo unos segundos antes de que dieran las 12. Por más que June forcejeaba no podía soltarse de su agarre.

– Está muerto – dijo Shaka pensando que June luego de esto iba a asesinarlo – ¡Genial! Ahora voy a tener que buscar otro sucesor

– Si, que desgracia… yo quiero sus videojuegos – apuntó Hyoga por lo que recibió un buen golpe por parte de Ikki quien luego se quedó mirando la escena extrañado de verse a sí mismo con June

Ella seguía tratando de resistirse, pero poco después, mientras sonaban las últimas campanadas, sitió algo en extremo cálido y dulce y ya no hizo nada para intentar detenerlo. Fue algo mágico, un destello envolvió a cada uno de los hermanos para asombro de sus amigos. Cuando se separó de ella, entreabrió los ojos y vio que el que la había besado era Shun.

– ¿Qué? – mirándolo fijamente y alzando la mano para acariciar su mejilla – Pero ¿Cómo?

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron de ver que habían recuperado sus cuerpos. Shun sonrió feliz de volver a ser él mismo y abrazó a su novia que todavía no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

Ya estaba amaneciendo así que salieron al parque de enfrente para respirar aire fresco y poder aclarar sus ideas. Ikki veía con cierta melancolía a su hermanito feliz con June y no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, ella estaba sentada en la fuente y él arrodillado ante ella besando sus manos con ternura. Instintivamente desvió la mirada.

– ¿Estás bien? – Hyoga se acerca a él dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

– Eso creo... fue algo extraño... no sé qué me pasó con June

– Yo si – dijo el sabio Shaka llegando con ellos – no estás acostumbrado a recibir la clase de afecto que ella te brindó pensando que eras Shun, Es obvio que sentiste muy bonito en esos momentos y por eso creíste sentir algo más por ella

– No me vas a decir que todavía te gusta ¿O sí? – preguntó Hyoga preocupado. Ikki ladeó un poco la cabeza mirándola bien

– No puedo negar que es muy bonita... y dulce... – dijo mientras suspiraba por lo que los otros ahora sí que se preocuparon en serio – me gusta su sonrisa, es muy divertida, definitivamente es un encanto, muy linda y... – su ensoñación fue interrumpida por June que pegó tremendo grito que cualquiera que la oyera pensaría que estaba viendo una película de terror donde la pobre chica estaba a punto de ser devorada por el monstruo maloso. Los otros hasta pegaron un brinquito por el susto.

– June, espera – Shun llegó poco después que ella intentando que no vaya a cometer homicidio de décimo grado si es que eso existe y si no, estaba a punto de existir

– Déjame ver si entendí... – tratando de contener su ira asesina – quiere decir que el día de nuestro aniversario... quien estaba en la habitación, me vio con ese sexy camisón de encaje, estaba conmigo en la cama y me besó era... era... – no pudo ni terminar la frase del horror que le causaba de sólo pensarlo. Shun tragó saliva mientras los otros le hacían señas a Ikki de que mejor hiciera una excelente imitación del correcaminos y salieron corriendo de ahí – era... ¿Él? – señalándolo con temor

– Si te digo que no ¿Me creerías? – intentó Shun evitarle a su hermano una muerte segura logrando solamente que su novia lo mirara feo

– En mi defensa... tú fuiste la acosadora que quiso violarme, gracias al cielo que llegó Hyoga que si no quien sabe que hubiera podido pasarme – argumento Ikki tratando de no morir a latigazos – así que técnicamente... ¡Todo fue tú culpa!

Trató de parecer firme e indignado pero la cosa le salió al revés ya que June le estampó tremenda cachetada que poquito más y le disloca la quijada. Los otros solo hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver pobre caballero con dos muelitas menos.

– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Qué horror! ¡Que enfermo estás! – dijo mega indignadísima – Con razón sentí raro cuando... cuando... ¡Arg! – Limpiando su lengua con una lija que no me pregunten de donde rayos sacó – ¿Y ustedes qué? – regañando a los mirones

– No nada – Hyoga pensaba seriamente en regresarse a Siberia a vivir, por lo menos ahí no había nadie que lo maltratara cada 5 segundos

– Yo aquí nomas rezándole a Buda – Shaka mejor alegó demencia

Se alejó todavía maldiciendo y jalando a Shun de la mano para que la siguiera. Cuando el fénix dejó de ver pajaritos y estrellitas de colores por el golpe, se dirigió a los otros.

– ¿Recuerdan que les dije que era linda?... pues retiro lo dicho – sobando su mejilla

– Vamos, no es tan mala – dijo Shaka defendiéndola pero Ikki lo fulmina con la mirada – bueno, por lo menos con Shun, se ve que lo adora

– No me malentiendan – comenzando a caminar detrás de la pareja igual que Hyoga y Shaka – sé qué hace a mi hermanito muy feliz, pero simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea – dijo con melancolía mirando una estrella que brillaba con intensidad – no me queda más que aceptar que él ya es todo un hombre pero... – suspirando largamente – como quisiera que Shun volviera a ser mi bebé

– ¡No! – entre todos le caen encima y le tapan la boca, incluso la feliz pareja pues alcanzaron a escuchar lo último que dijo

Shun, que quedó encima de los chicos pero debajo de June, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor de lo peor. Después los abrió poco a poco para ver si no le había pasado nada y suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba bien.

– Hermano, ya deja de pedir deseos ¿Quieres? – dijo mirándolo feo

– Está bien, ya, no dije nada... total que eso nunca va a pasar... ¿Verdad? – preguntó temeroso mirando a Shun

– Eso espero, Ikki, eso espero.

**¿Fin?**

**_Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
